Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vig
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 11th story in the FD Vignette series. A serial killer is on the loose. Riley and Zia take the case to the Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan begin investigating, but the killer suddenly takes an avid, unhealthy interest in his pursuer's families. Anidala, Obi/Sola.
1. Part 1 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the 11th vignette and it's time for an age check on the kids.

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Chancellor Bail Organa stood, as his scheduled appointee arrived in his office. He was currently serving his final year of what would be his final term as Chancellor. Campaigning would begin soon and the candidates that were planning to pursue the office would announce their names soon.

"Chancellor Organa, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Prince Xizor said, as he entered.

"Likewise, your majesty," Bail lied, as they shook hands.

"Please sit and be comfortable," Bail offered, as he sat down behind his desk.

"As you know from our conversation over the comm a few days ago, your petition for Falleen to join the Republic has been granted," Bail stated.

"Yes and when the news broke, my people were ecstatic. For many years we have wished to join the Republic, but our timing has never been feasible, due to accusations against us," Xizor replied.

"Your petition has been denied before, because there was evidence of your involvement with the separatists and speculation about possible involvement with the Imperial Underground," Bail stated.

"Yes and I assure you that speculation is all it is. Our involvement with the Separatists was forced by Darth Sidious. I assure you that I have absolutely nothing to do with this so called Imperial Underground. There has been no evidence to prove otherwise," Xizor said.

"Yes, well your entrance is purely on a probationary basis. The Jedi will conduct bi-annual investigations into your government operations on Falleen. Your full cooperation will be mandatory or your contract is void," Bail said.

"I understand," Xizor replied.

"Good. Now, have you appointed a representative to serve in the Senate for your people?" Bail questioned.

"Yes, I have decided that I will take on this task myself," the Prince said.

"You?" Bail asked.

"Yes, I have always found politics thrilling and there is really no one in my cabinet more qualified for this position than me," Xizor boasted.

"Very well. You will be instated as Senator of Falleen immediately. I will see you at tomorrow morning's session," Bail said.

"Excellent. I am assuming that I will be renting my apartment in the magnificent Republica 500," Xizor said. Bail was silent for a moment.

"If you so wish. I will tell the staff that you and your entourage will be arriving shortly. They will show you what vacant apartments they have available and you may choose one that it is to your liking," Bail said shortly.

"Thank you Chancellor," Xizor said, as he rose and exited with a smug smirk on his face. Bail sighed.

"Allowing Xizor's home planet acceptance to the Republic was the last thing he wanted. But they no longer had any evidence to reject the planet Falleen and Bail had no choice to grant their petition. Somehow, he knew this would not bode well in the future, but there was little he could do. Had he rejected the petition on his own and select others skepticism, Xizor could have taken his petition to the courts and likely won. But he was not overly worried, for he knew the Jedi would be keeping a very close eye on the slimy prince.

* * *

"So, can I count on your support if I run?" Mon asked Padme, as she sat in her office. Padme looked across her desk to Mon's expectant face.

"Mon, you know that I consider you a friend, but you know I can't form any opinions until the campaigning begins. I form all my opinions upon the debates which will take place," Padme replied.

"Of course Padme. I'm sorry if it seems like I am pressuring you. I guess I've already got caught up in the process," Mon replied. Padme smiled kindly.

"You are a good woman and I'm confident that you will probably be my choice, but I don't want to commit to anything prematurely," Padme answered.

"You are very wise, Padme. Some are asking why you are not considering your own name for candidacy," Padme smiled.

"I may someday. But my children still have a lot of growing to do. When they are a bit older, I may consider it. At this time, it's just not something I want," Padme replied. Mon smiled.

"You amaze me at times. I don't know how you balance a career and a family," Mon said.

"Well, I love serving my people. But my family is everything to me. I suppose you could say that I do what I do, so my children will grow up in peaceful and free galaxy. It's the same for Anakin," Padme replied.

"You are both to be admired," Mon said, as she rose.

"Good day Mon," Padme said. As the office door opened, Mon exited and four of her children bounded in.

"Mommy!" they called.

"Hi babies!" she said, as she accepted hugs from each of them. Neela smiled, as she followed them in.

"Were you all good for Neela today?" Padme asked.

"They were great, as usual. After their lessons at the Temple, we went and played at the park," Neela said.

"We had fun mommy!" Jenna said.

"I bet you did. Way more fun than mommy is having here, I'm sure," Padme replied.

"Mommy, is daddy and Lukie coming home today?" Kimberly asked. Padme smiled.

"They should be home in time for dinner, so what do you say we go home and make their favorites?" Padme suggested.

"Okay!" Jayden said enthusiastically. Padme closed things up for the day and smiled, as she walked out with Neela, with the children scampering ahead of them, except Leia, who walked maturely next to her mother.

"So, are you excited for your big date tonight?" Padme asked, with a sly grin. Neela blushed.

"Yes, but I'm so nervous too," Neela replied.

"That's normal, but everything will go fine," Padme replied.

"I hope so. I really like him...but Tyler is twenty one and I'm twenty-eight," Neela fretted.

"So? Ani and I are five years apart," Padme replied.

"Yes, but you two were made for each other," she said.

"Well, in my opinion, so were you and Tyler. I know the real thing when I see it. Besides, there are some major benefits to dating a younger man, if you know what I mean," Padme replied, with another sly grin.

"Eww mom...I'm right here," Leia complained. Padme and Neela giggled, as they met up with Tyler and Captain Typho, before entering the lift.

* * *

Tyler dropped them off at the door and went to park the speeder in the garage at Republica 500. Padme, Neela, and the children filed into the lobby of the ritzy, upscale apartment complex, which housed most of the Republic's Senators. But there was an unwelcome surprise in the lobby in the form of Prince Xizor and his entourage of several male Falleen subordinates. Two looked to be aides and the other two were definitely bodyguards.

"Oh no, what is he doing here?" Padme mumbled, hoping they would make it to the lift without being noticed. But they had no such luck.

"Senator Skywalker, I'm so glad I ran into you," the Prince said smoothly, as he approached. Padme cursed under her breath, before turning.

"Prince Xizor, I heard about Falleen's induction into the Republic. Congratulations," Padme replied stoically. Xizor smirked at her, carefully undressing the beautiful Senator with his eyes.

"Thank you Senator. I very much look forward to working with you. You are one of the most brilliant political minds in the galaxy," Xizor said smoothly. Padme felt queasy, as a wave of his pheromones hit her. Her stare turned icy to him and his smirk widened.

"Pardon?" Padme questioned, confused by what he meant.

"Oh I suppose you have not heard. I will be representing my people in the Senate. Perhaps you'll share a cocktail with me later," he said, taking another step toward her.

"I'm a happily married woman, as if you didn't know. And I wouldn't share a drink or anything else with you even if you were the last man in the galaxy," Padme spat. Xizor chuckled.

"You are so feisty. It is quite exhilarating, you know. I don't often find such a challenging woman, but I do always find a way to...conquer," Xizor leered, as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her. The four Force sensitive children sensed danger from this man and clung close to their mother. Poor Neela was already in Xizor's trance, but young Jayden could clearly sense this man's dangerous intentions for his mother. As Xizor stepped even closer, a fairly light weight lobby chair ploughed into Xizor, knocking him over. Padme's eyes widened in surprise, as the horrible prince went sprawling to the ground. Jayden tugged on his mother's dress and Padme lifted him up, surprised when he wrapped his little arms around her neck, clinging to her for dear life.

"You're a bad man! You wanna hurt my mommy!" Jayden cried, drawing Xizor some very unwanted attention from the other patrons and the Republica 500 security staff.

"Yeah...you're a bad man!" Jenna echoed, as she kicked Xizor in the shin, before scrambling behind her mother and peeking out at him from behind her mother's skirt.

"You little brats!" Xizor screamed, as his guards started toward Padme and the children. Fortunately, Tyler was sprinting toward them, having finished parking the speeder.

"Hold it right there, pal," Tyler said, as he got between him and Padme.

"Move out of the way, kid. I'm going to see that those brats are punished for humiliating me," Xizor growled. Tyler drew his blaster and leveled it at him.

"You're too close. Step back now," Tyler ordered. Xizor put his hands up and slowly back away.

"This isn't over, Senator. I will expect an apology for your rotten little brat's disrespect toward me," Xizor demanded.

"Keep dreaming, Prince Slimy. And it is over. Stay away from us," Padme spat.

"Prince Slimy? How dare you!" Xizor growled. Tyler smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. I think she's right on. You're green, slime is green. I see the connection," Tyler said. Xizor chuckled.

"Oh you're very funny. This is far from over, I assure you. I'll see you tomorrow during session. We can talk afterward...alone..." Xizor leered.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you. I'll be reporting this incident to Master Skywalker, who returns in just a few hours, by the way. I'm sure he'll be considering you a security threat," Tyler warned.

"Well, you win this round, Senator. But I am not a man you want as an enemy. Revenge is a dish best served cold, you know," he leered.

"You best keep walking, your majesty or I'll take that as a threat," Tyler growled. Xizor smirked.

"You, nor that Jedi Golden Boy don't scare me. Good day Senator Skywalker. I will see you tomorrow," Xizor said, as he left for the lift in the other direction. Padme sighed in relief, as he finally left. He had been far more menacing this time, than he had been on Bespin, but she guessed that was due to the absence of her husband. Allowing Falleen admission to the Republic was something she knew they would regret, but it was done. And she had no say in the matter.

"Who was that?" Neela asked, as she snapped out of her trance.

"A very bad man," Padme said, as they headed for the lift.

* * *

"HA! Read 'em and weep losers!" Garen Muln said, as he slapped his cards down on the table. Anakin was barely paying attention to the game of Sabaac and laid his cards down, not bothering to look and see if his hand could beat anyone else. They were currently in hyperspace aboard one of his grandfather's cruisers, returning from Ansion. They had been overseeing another political dispute, as the planet changed leaders, following a close and volatile election. It ended peacefully and Anakin couldn't wait to get home to his family after two weeks. And neither could Obi-Wan for that matter. Ryoo and Luke were with them. Luke was watching them and Ryoo was on the sofa, reading a book. The other two Knights with them were Garen Muln and Davin Darklighter. Garen was a good friend of Obi-Wan's, as the two used to prowl Coruscant together. Obi-Wan had grown up, but Garen had not. Davin was also commitment challenged and usually prowled the night clubs with Garen. Garen was nice enough, but Anakin didn't care for him. He always was calling him by some nickname. When he was little, it had been squirt or sport. As a teen, it was kid or boy. And now, much to his annoyance, he used one of the names the Holonet always dubbed him with. Today it had been hero boy and sometimes it was golden boy. Anakin wasn't even sure if Garen knew his real name. He was a good Jedi, but his lifestyle off duty left much to be desired. Padme despised him, because of his bad influence and Anakin sighed, as Garen lit a death stick, in front of the kids no less. He took a long puff.

"Hey Ben, you got any more of that scotch?" he asked.

"You've had enough to drink, my friend. You're already three sheets to the wind as it is," Obi-Wan replied.

"Aw...come on, don't be a killjoy. I'm on leave now and once we get home, we're going out to the clubs. There's this hot babe I've been working on and tonight might be the might I get..." Garen started.

"Garen...if you utter another word in front of my daughter and my nephew, you're going to be in a lot of trouble," Obi-Wan warned.

"Yeah...yeah. You used to be so much fun back in the day. I miss those days," Garen said.

"I don't. Married life and fatherhood suits me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Whatever you say. Hey!" Garen cried, as his death stick was plucked from his hand. Anakin caught it and put it out.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I've asked you not to smoke in front of the kids," Anakin warned.

"Man, golden boy. You need to lighten up," Garen griped. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to comm Padme since we're only a couple hours out," Anakin said, as he stood.

"You guys should really blow off the wives and come out with us tonight," Garen suggested. Anakin rolled his eyes again.

"Sleazy clubs or my beautiful wife?" Anakin questioned, pretending to weigh the two options.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my beautiful angel over that kind of life any day," Anakin replied.

"Geez...the Senator has him whipped," Davin commented. Garen nodded in agreement

"It's called love and it's a wonderful thing. Not that you losers would know anything about that. Now, prepare to lose all your credits," Ben said, as he laid his hand down.

"Ah...damn..." Garen said, as he and Davin tossed their cards down, as Obi-Wan scooped all the chips toward him. Ryoo smiled at her father and then went back to reading.

* * *

Padme breathed a sigh of relief, as they arrived inside their spacious two story penthouse apartment. Padme smiled, as Sola came to greet them along with Jobal. Sola held her and Obi-Wan's three-month old son, Will Kenobi. They had named him after their grandfather, William Winama. His full name was William Ben Kenobi. Sola had initially be worried about having another baby, being that she was in her forties. But little Will was born healthy, with no complications. His head was covered with light brown fuzz and he had inherited his father's soft, hazel colored eyes.

"You look a little stressed, baby sister," Sola said.

"Just a rather unpleasant encounter with a new, slimy Senator we have to contend with, but nothing to worry about," Padme replied.

"Well good, because we've been busy making a welcome home dinner. But we need someone to make their famous shurra cookies," Sola said. Kimberly's eyes lit up.

"Mommy, can I help make cookies for daddy?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course. We can all help. Let's go wash our hands and get to work in the kitchen.. Mommy is going to go change and I'll be right there," Padme said, as she ascended the spiral staircase to the second floor.

* * *

Padme entered her bedroom and unzipped her bulky Senatorial gown. She undressed and put on a pair of knee length black leggings and a flattering blue wrapped top, which had a v-neck and left just a sliver of her toned stomach visible. She let her hair down from the bun it was in and pulled in back into a low ponytail, fastening it with a large barrette. She heard the comm chime and looked toward it. It blinked with an incoming call and she smiled. There was only a handful of people that would call the comm in their bedroom and she had a feeling it was her husband. She answered it and her husband's handsome face appeared on the screen.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," he said, with a warm captivating smile.

"Hi sweetheart. And you are a very welcome sight yourself, handsome," she replied.

"I just thought I'd call and tell you that we're only about two hours from Coruscant," Anakin said.

"Good. Because we're making you a welcome home dinner," she replied. He smiled.

"Fantastic. I'm starved and if I have to eat Garen's cooking again, it's not going to be pretty. There's nothing like yours and Sola's cooking," he said.

"Did the mission go well?" she asked.

"I guess. It was pretty boring. There was nothing but boring old negotiating. I didn't even get to use my light saber once," he complained. Padme giggled at the pout on her husband's face

"Baby, I think that's a good thing," Padme replied.

"I guess. Luke and I have missed all of you so much, so it will be good to get home. If I have to spend another minute with Garen and Davin, I'm going to Force choke them both," Anakin said darkly.

"They're not my favorite either, but you'll be home soon," Padme reminded him.

"I know and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. These last two weeks seemed like a lifetime," he said.

"It did for me too and I can't wait either. But I'll see you in just two short hours," she replied. He smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Padme replied, as the transmission blinked out. She smiled and exited her bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

The young, teenage girl sobbed uncontrollably. The sharp manacles around her wrists and ankles cut into her fair skin, causing them to bleed. A gag was stuffed between her teeth, stifling her breathing, making it shallow. She was barely sixteen and her captor had stripped her of all her clothes. She could barely process what was happening to her. She was very pretty, petite, and brunette. Her captor liked her type. That is why he had chosen her, he had told her. The lower half of her body was on fire, as her masked abuser raped her brutally for the ninth time in the last thirty-six hours, though she had lost all concept of time. This last thirty-six hours had been a lifetime of hell. One minute, she had been at a club with her friends and the next, she had been grabbed in the alley and found herself being stuffed into the trunk of a speeder. It had all happened so fast. She whimpered, as her captor loomed over her. She trembled, as he caressed her face.

"You're so beautiful...just like my Erika," he said, as he got up and pulled his pants back on, buckling the belt. He pulled his shirt on over his lanky physique. He took off the black cloth face mask for the first time. He wasn't much to look at, though he was not ugly, but yet could not really be considered handsome either. He was pale, like he spent a lot of time indoors and had short dark brown hair, parted evenly and combed neatly. He pulled a black case up onto the desk and unlocked it. Inside was a sharp, pointed hand sized dagger, with a silver hilt that looked very similar to the hilt design of a light saber. Also pinned inside the case was a holo of a beautiful young woman. She was brunette, with doe brown eyes and petite in stature.

"Erika...I could have loved you better than he could. But you rejected me and married him anyway. You ripped my heart out," he spat, as he slammed the case shut. He clutched the dagger, as he slowly approached his victim. She pulled on her restraints and screamed through the gag.

"I loved her...but she wouldn't love me back. He seduced her away from me and it ripped my heart out," he snarled, as he held her legs down by straddling her.

"She was so beautiful...just like you. But she left me...and so would you if I gave you the chance," he hissed. The girl shook her head, whimpering in fear.

"Liar! You would leave! They all leave...so I make sure they can't leave me. A part of you will always belong to me..." he ranted psychotically, as he raised the dagger. Her eyes widened in fear.

"N..mmmmm..." she screamed through the gag. He drew the dagger back and plunged it into her heart. Her screaming bled through the gag, as blood pooled everywhere. He twisted the blade viciously and she made a choking noise through the gag, drawing her last breath. Her eyes glazed over, death settling in and her head fell to the side. Her murderer moved the blade up, carefully cutting around her heart. When he was finished, he extracted the bloody organ from her chest and placed it in a clear bag, before tying it up. He wrapped the dead body in the bloodied sheet, which he had laid her on and threw her over his shoulder. He took her outside in the back of his small, dingy hovel, which existed in the lowest, dirtiest and most deserted area of Coruscant. His ship sat in a small, rickety hanger garage and he placed the body in there. He went back inside and shed his bloodied clothes, meticulously gathering every shred of cloth the girl had come in contact with. He took the contents outside and threw them in a barrel. He doused them with a ignitor and set them on fire. He returned inside to shower. Once he was finished cleaning up, he dressed in fresh clothes and went back to the room where he kept his victims. It was a very small room, with no windows, a cot, a small desk, and a fresher. He plucked the bag that contained her heart and took it out into the garage. He opened the large freezer chest and tossed it in. It was the newest addition to his collection. Number thirty nine to be exact. He closed the freezer and locked it up, before pocketing the keys. He left for his ship to now take care of the body. That's when the fun would begin. He had watched the authorities and investigators be baffled by the previous thirty-eight murders and number thirty-nine would be no different. It was easy to get away with murder when you didn't even exist in anyone's database...

_In the next chapter, Riley and Zia find the next body and are at a loss as they were with the first thirty eight murders. They take the case to the floor of the Jedi Council chambers. Meanwhile, the Holonet is rampant with talk of the serial rapist and killer that preys on beautiful, young brunettes. When Anakin Skywalker is assigned to the case, the people see a ray of hope. But this killer suddenly takes an avid, unhealthy interest in his new pursuer...and his family..._


	2. Part 2 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the 11th vignette and it's time for an age check on the kids.

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the 11th vignette and it's time for an age check on the kids.

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Sola held the baby, as Pooja stood beside her. Next to her, Padme attempted to keep corral on her four excited children, as her husband landed their cruiser in the hanger bay at Republica 500. Slowly, the ramp lowered and Artoo rolled down. He whirled in excitement, as the four children surrounded him.

"We missed you Artoo!" Jenna chirped, as she wrapped her arms around the droid, as far as she could. He whirred in excitement. He had missed the Skywalker children too. Garen stumbled down the ramp, followed by Davin.

"Finally, it's about time we got home. But you could have dropped us off at the Temple, flyboy. I have plans, you know and it doesn't include hanging around with you domesticated lap dogs. The single life awaits us," Garen drawled.

"Feel free to go outside and catch an air taxi. And don't let the door hit you on the way out," Anakin growled at the drunken Knight. His irritation quickly faded and he smiled, as he saw his children bounding to him.

"Daddy!" Leia called, as she made it to him first.

"There's my princess," he said, as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. Jayden and Jenna were next, as they jumped into his arms.

"Daddy...a mean man bothered mommy today!" Jenna blurted.

"I hit him with a chair!" Jayden boasted to Luke and his father.

"A mean man?" Anakin asked, his brow furrowing.

"He was ugly and green, daddy. And scary looking," Kimberly said, as he hoisted her up. Anakin looked to his wife.

"Xizor is here?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but we can talk about it later. Right now, I'm just glad you're home," Padme said, as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Anakin leaned in and kissed her passionately in welcome, while he wrapped is free arm around her waist.

"Daddy, we made you Shuura cookies!" Kimberly chirped. Anakin smiled, as his lips parted from his wife's.

"With double chocolate chunks?" he asked. She nodded, her pigtails bouncing.

"Those are my favorite, tiny angel. I cant wait," he told her, making her face light up. Padme hugged Luke tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, honey," Padme said.

"I missed you too, mom," he replied.

Meanwhile, Ben was being greeted by his own family.

"I missed you," Sola said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I missed you too...and this little guy," he said, as he kissed sleeping baby Will's head. Ryoo hugged her mother, as Obi-Wan hugged Pooja. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, it's been fun Ben, but I have clubs to hop and women to..." Garen was cut off when Obi-Wan held his hand up.

"Don't finish that sentence," Obi-Wan warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot was still in kiddyland. Let's go Davin," Garen said, as he patted Luke's shoulder.

"See ya kid. You wanna learn how to win at Sabaac, you know where to come," Garen said.

"Luke won't be learning anything from you, Knight Muln. Especially not gambling. Luke is far too young for any of that," Padme said sternly. Garen held his hands up.

"Relax doll, I was just kidding. Geez, she's a beauty, hero boy, but wound up tighter than..."

"Shut up Garen," Obi-Wan said, cutting him off again, before he could utter some obscenity.

"Okay...okay..." Garen said rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye Garen," Obi-Wan said.

"It's been fun, Ben. Can't say the same about you, golden boy," Garen said, as he started for the exit.

"My name is Anakin. And if you ever call my wife doll again or insult her again, your head will go through the nearest wall I can find," Anakin. Knowing the young Knight would do so, Garen slunk toward the exit.

"Are you sure he's a Jedi?' Sola asked.

"Yes, he is a capable Jedi. His personal life, however, is a complete mess," Obi-Wan replied. It was a little sad. He had told Garen numerous times that he needed help with his excessive drinking and sleeping around. But Garen didn't think he had a problem.

"Well, dinner should almost be ready. So, let's go," Sola said. They agreed and headed for the lift.

* * *

Riley parked the speeder and he and Zia hopped out. It was a dingy alley in the lower levels, located behind a scummy Cantina. But right now, it was also a crime scene. After stopping Palpatine, the Clones had all been reprogrammed . Most served in the Republic military branches and many patrolled the planet, armed as law enforcement officials, who answered to their superior officers, investigators, and the Jedi.

"What do we have Dax?" Zia asked, as she approached the Clone Commander.

"Another murder...fitting the same pattern as the others," Dax said. Zia sighed.

"How old?" Zia asked.

"This one is sixteen. We found identification on her," Dax said, handing her the small holo card.

"Kristie Manning," Zia said, as she handed the card to Riley. He clenched his fist, as he stared at it, as they reluctantly went to take a look at the body. The two Clone lieutenants pulled the tarp back. It was gruesome and unbearable. Her chest was cut open, her heart missing, her blood staining her entire body. She was so pretty...just like all the others. The tarp was placed over her again and they turned away. Riley clenched his fist and punched the duracrete wall of the building behind them.

"Riley...calm down," Zia said.

"Thirty nine...thirty nine girls. Five since we've taken over the case," he said.

"I know...I'm at a loss. I've never had a killer baffle me like this one," she replied.

"His DNA doesn't even register in any known database. How is that even possible?" he asked. She shrugged.

"He knows how to erase himself from the radar. It's the only explanation," she said.

"Then how do we get this bastard?" he asked.

"I don't think we can," she replied. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"They all look like my girls. They're all brunette. They look like my Padme, Leia, and Pooja," he said, a quiver in his voice.

"You don't...you don't think it could be him, do you?" Riley asked. She shook her head.

"We already ruled him out," she replied.

"But they're all brunette," Riley said.

"Palo would go after Padme directly. The DNA, whoever it does belong to, is completely human. The bio-android DNA would have at least some evidence of altercations or manipulated cells. But it doesn't. We've had it thoroughly analyzed by three different labs already and it's completely, one hundred percent human. Plus, we know Palo wouldn't need a weapon to kill them, nor would he have any sort of interest in cutting out their hearts. No, this is someone who has been wronged by a woman and is now taking it out on all women that look like her. At least, that is the guess I would venture off hand. I've profiled a lot of serial killers and this is how they work," Zia said.

"So the woman who supposedly wronged him and turned him into this monster was a beautiful, young, petite brunette," Riley concluded.

"That would be my guess, but it doesn't do us a whole lot of good. We still have nothing on him," Zia replied.

"So, what's our next move?" Riley asked.

"We take the case to my husband. We need Jedi involvement, before any more girls die," Zia answered.

"All right, let's get the body loaded and transport it to the Temple morgue this time," Riley ordered to the Clones.

"Wait...husband? When did you and Mace tie the knot?" Riley asked.

"A few months ago. Mace is a very private person and just wanted a small, private ceremony. Master Yoda was our witness and Mara was there, of course. Master Nu married us in a private ceremony in the room of a thousand fountains, Mace's favorite place," Zia said.

"Congratulations then," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks. We better go. I'll call Mace and have him call an emergency Council meeting...tonight," Zia said.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Obi-Wan whispered. Sola nodded, as she placed him in his crib.

"Soundly. Are the girls in bed?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, we have the place all to ourselves. I thought we could go watch one of those corny holovids you love and cuddle," he said. Sola smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That sounds great. But I'd rather just pretend to watch it, if you catch my drift," Sola replied sultrily.

"I think I do, Mrs. Kenobi. And I can't think of anything more I'd rather do than spend the evening with my beautiful wife in my arms," he said. Their lips met tenderly, as Sola took the baby monitor and they quietly exited the nursery.

* * *

Padme lay in her husband's arms, as they gazed up at the stars. They were in the back seat of Anakin's favorite speeder, the one Padme had presented to him for their tenth anniversary. Anakin had taken to calling it the Sapphire Angel. He and Padme went cruising in it a couple times a week. They had put the children to bed and Dorme was there with them; being that Neela was out on her date with Tyler. It was quickly becoming a tradition for them. There were only a few select places that you could see the stars clearly on Coruscant and Anakin never failed to find the best. Padme snuggled against him, as their lips met again and again.

"I love spending our evenings like this," Padme said.

"You mean under the stars or making out in the back of speeder like a couple of teenagers?" he asked slyly. She giggled.

"Both," she replied, as their lips met passionately.

"So...are you going to tell me about your encounter with Xizor?" he asked. But Padme was busy unbuttoning his tunic.

"Angel..." he chided.

"Let's skip talking and go straight to the fun stuff," she replied, as she kissed his chest. He lifted her chin and his gaze seared through her.

"Normally I'd be all for skipping to the hot sex we usually end up having in his backseat...but I read Tyler's report and I'm worried about you and this whole situation with Xizor," Anakin said.

"It was nothing. He was just a little more pushy this time since you weren't with me," she replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's dangerous. I mean...what is he doing living in Republica 500 anyway?" Anakin asked.

"He is Falleen's new Senator," Padme replied. Anakin blanched.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I wish I was. Bail doesn't like it either, but none of us have much choice in the matter. He is qualified to serve and we cannot deny him that, just because we don't like him," Padme replied.

"Well, I'll be paying that green sleamo a visit and make sure he knows what will happen if he comes near you," Anakin said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything," Padme replied.

"I read Tyler's report, angel, and that bastard practically threatened that he planned to rape you," Anakin said.

"But you would never let that happen," she replied, as she traced her fingers along the lines of definition on his chest, which was visible from the parted fabric of his tunic.

"You're right, I won't. I want you to promise me that you'll have someone with you when you're moving around the Senate building and Republica 500. If not me, then Typho, Tyler, Ben, Dad, Grandfather, or your Dad," Anakin listed off.

"I promise. He worries me too, but more about Jayden than anything. He saw Jayden move that chair and hit him with it. If he is working for the Imperial Underground in some form, then he might tell them about Jayden's already developing abilities," Padme said.

"I know. I've been discussing Jayden's powers with the Council lately and I think we're going to start training him early. I just don't think we can wait until he's ten," Anakin replied.

"I agree. I just wish they would leave us alone," Padme said, as she laid her head against his chest.

"Me too, but I won't let them win, angel. I'll stop them from hurting the people we love," he promised.

"I know you will," she replied, as their lips met passionately.

"I have never doubted you and I never will," she whispered, as she caressed his face, before softly pecking him on the lips.

"I feel so safe with you," she continued.

"I will always protect you with every last breath in my body and every last drop of my blood. Xizor...Palo...it doesn't matter who, because will destroy anyone who tries to harm you," he said fiercely, as he captured her lips in his own.

"I love you..." Padme cooed, as he kissed down her neck. Their lips met feverishly, as their hands roamed with the passionate intent of lover's hands. Padme unbuttoned his tunic all the way, as he slid his hands up her shirt. Padme squeaked in pleasure, her body trembling at the touch of his hands and lips, as he kissed her flat stomach, slowly inching her shirt up. Just as he was about to remove the garment completely, his comlink went off. Anakin groaned, as he looked up at his wife. She pulled him into another kiss, as they dueled for control, passion threatening to consume them whole. And normally, they would let it do just that, but his comlink chirped again and their lips parted.

"It might be important," she said. He sighed and took it out of his pocket.

"Skywalker," he answered, as Padme settled against him, cuddling against his chest.

_"I'm sorry to bother you so late, son, but we are calling an emergency council meeting," _Qui-Gon informed him.

"Tonight?" Anakin asked.

_"I'm afraid so..." _Qui-Gon replied.

"Padme is with me," Anakin said.

_"Bring her along. This issue will likely be all over the Senate floor in the morning anyway," _Qui-Gon replied.

"Okay...we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Anakin replied, as he turned the device off.

"That doesn't sound good," Padme said worriedly, as they climbed into the front seat.

"No...it doesn't," Anakin replied, equally as worried, as he fired up the engines and they fastened their harnesses. Anakin put the speeder in gear and punched the throttle, as they headed back toward Galactic City.

* * *

Tyler parked the speeder in the veranda ramp and hopped out. He took Neela's hand and helped her out.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Neela said shyly.

"Me too. I'd...really like to go out with you again," he replied.

"I'd like that too...very much," she said. He smiled.

"Great," he replied, as he stepped closer to her. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips met soft and tenderly for several long moments, before their lips parted.

"Goodnight Tyler," Neela said, with a soft smile.

"Goodnight Neela," he replied. They went inside and she went to her room and he returned to the adjoining apartment that he shared with Captain Typho and Dorme.

* * *

Garen smirked, as he stumbled out of bed. He poured himself a glass of scotch and glanced back at the passed out woman in bed. She was young and beautiful, around twenty-one. She was also very drunk and it hadn't been hard for Garen to get her into bed. She had been a little wild Nexu too, effects of the alcohol of course. It had been quite a ride. The little brunette vixen wanted him bad once he played the Jedi card. He had also mentioned that he happened to know Anakin Skywalker very well and even promised to introduce her to him. Of course, he was ready to promise her anything, just for the chance to get her in the back room...and he had. She was too drunk to know what was happening anyway. He heard her moan and smirked. It was time for round two, though he wasn't sure it could beat round one.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're okay baby...it's just me, remember?" he asked.

"Oh...yeah. I should get going. I shouldn't be here," she said, as she stumbled out of bed.

"Hey, be careful. You shouldn't be up yet. Why don't you come back to bed," he urged.

"No...I should go," she replied groggily.

"No...you're safe. I'm a Jedi, remember?" he coaxed. She nodded.

"Um...okay," she said tipsily, as he led her to bed. She collapsed into unconsciousness, face down on the bed. Garen smirked. It was just too much to resist for him. He slid into bed with her, climbing on top of her

"It's okay baby...I'm just having a little fun," he grunted. She was too drunk and too dizzy to register what was happening. The alcohol overwhelmed her again and she passed out. Garen finished and smirked, as he dressed.

"Thanks baby...you were great. Too bad you probably won't remember anything. But I love 'em and leave 'em," Garen said, as he slipped out the back, into the alley and headed for his speeder. Unfortunately, he was too buzzed from his own alcohol consumption to notice that someone was watching him. The hooded man smirked, as he slipped into the back room, eyeing the girl. He wrapped her in the sheet and lifted her over his shoulder, before disappearing out back with her...

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived in the Council Room. They were surprised to find Zia and Riley there as well.

"Daddy...what's going on?" Padme asked, as she went to him.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, sweetness. But it's about the case Zia and I've been working on," Riley said, as he sat down. Padme sat next to him, with Anakin on her other side.

"You mean those horrible murders?" Padme asked. He nodded. Mace stood and set a datapad down in front of Anakin.

"Thirty nine murders, all petite, brunette women between the ages of ten and twenty-two. All raped and murdered the same way," Mace began.

"The Holonet is calling him by several names. The Coruscant Heart Stealer. The Coco Town Killer. The Phantom Stalker. All the same," Zia continued.

"Well, surely you have an idea of who he is? If he's a rapist, he would have left DNA behind," Anakin said.

"A ton of it. The problem is that he doesn't show up in any known database. This guy has erased himself from existence somehow. That's why they call him the Phantom Stalker," Riley replied. Anakin took a deep breath, as he turned the datapad on. The first image was horrific. It was a twelve-year-old little girl, brutalized and missing her heart. She looked far too much like his little Leia for comfort. He heard his wife gasp and he turned the datapad over.

"I don't think you should look at these, angel," he said, as he put his arm around her.

"Their hearts are missing...all of them?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, that's this guy's M.O. He cuts their hearts out," Riley replied. Anakin sighed, deep in thought for a moment.

"All the victims are petite and brunette," Anakin continued.

"I know what you're thinking, because I thought the same, but we ruled him out," Riley replied.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, looking at both Riley and Zia.

"We've had the DNA analyzed by three different labs. It's completely human and has no anomalies of any kind, like a bio android's DNA most certainly would," Zia said.

"Besides, I think we both know that he would come after Padme directly," Riley added. Anakin nodded in agreement, squeezing her hand.

"Senator Mothma will probably be bringing this issue to the Senate floor in the morning in an outcry for Jedi involvement. We've decided we will be ready with an answer. We've decided that you and Obi-Wan will take this case, along with Riley and Zia's continued involvement. We feel that if anyone can find this man, it is the two of you," Mace said.

"I can announce that Anakin and Obi-Wan are taking on the case personally. That should ease some of the fears the people most certainly have," Padme said.

"Thank you Senator," Mace replied.

"Adjourned this meeting is then. May the Force be with us all," Yoda concluded. They stood and Obi-Wan patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning and we can get started right away," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and was silent, worrying Obi-Wan.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes...just anxious to get started and find this monster before he can hurt anymore girls. Anymore girls like...my little Leia," he replied. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, instantly thinking of Pooja as well.

"We will get him. With the Force as our aide, he doesn't stand a chance," Obi-Wan assured him, as he made his way toward the exit. Anakin felt Padme's arms encircle his waist. He turned his attention to her beautiful, concerned face.

"Let's go home Ani. You need a good night's sleep," Padme urged. He nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they slowly walked out together.

* * *

_In the next chapter, the killer is enthralled by all the attention he is getting on the Holonet. And when he discovers that they've put the Chosen One on his case, his ego grows at the same rate as his anger. His interest in the Chosen One's family quickly grows into obsession. Meanwhile, his latest victim reveals that she has two sets of DNA on her. One belonging to their unknown killer...and the other to a Jedi Knight. It sparks strife among their ranks when Anakin arrests Garen for rape..._


	3. Part 3 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the 11th vignette and it's time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 12

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

_"This is Ranelle Ranier with a breaking news report," _the female human reporter began.

"_It has happened again, fellow citizens. Another murder has taken place. This makes the thirty ninth killing by this maniacal menace. Coruscant is living in fear, cowering in the shadow of this madman. Officials have made a desperate plea to the Jedi Council for help in catching this horrid monster," _

Padme sighed, as Bel Iblis switched off the holoscreen.

"This is horrible. This man must be stopped. I will make a plea to the Jedi today on the Senate floor," Mon Mothma said.

"You won't have to do that. The Jedi Council has already assigned my husband and Obi-Wan to the case. I know they will do everything they can to catch this psycho," she replied.

"I propose that we bring forth a motion for a mandatory nine o'clock curfew until this killer is caught," Bel said.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," Xizor said, as he waltzed into the Senatorial lounge. Padme glared at him, making no attempt to hide her contempt for him.

"Any why not? We could save lives by doing so," Padme retorted.

"I am surprised that you support such a thing, Senator. To do so would hinder the civil liberties of the people," Xizor said smugly.

"It would only be until this killer is caught. I don't think we have much choice," Mon said.

"I don't believe we have met," Xizor said, as he eyed Mon Mothma. Padme smelled the stench of Xizor's pheromones and heard Mon giggle, as Xizor kissed her hand. Mon was a very serious woman and Padme had never heard her giggle before.

"I'm Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla," she said.

"Ah yes...you are running for the Office of Chancellor next year. I must say that it will be hard for me not to vote for such a beautiful woman," Xizor said smoothly.

"Oh Prince Xizor...you flatter me," Mon said. Padme couldn't believe it. Mon was completely under his spell.

"Yes, speaking of beauty, I am surprised you are not running, Senator Skywalker," Xizor said.

"Padme is far too busy with a house full of rug rats. I doubt she could be up to the task of running a galaxy efficiently," Mon blurted. Padme was taken aback by her comment. She knew that Mon would never say such things if she was not under Xizor's influence. And that made Padme wonder if Mon was truly her friend or simply out to use her like so many other Senators.

"Yes, quite," Xizor replied, as he stared at Padme with a hungry gleam.

"Senator Skywalker, allow me to escort you to the Rotunda," Bel offered. Padme nodded. Senator Iblis was well aware of just who Xizor was and how dangerous he could be. Anakin and Bel were friends, being that both shared many interests.

"Thank you, Senator Iblis," Padme replied, as she rose.

"Senator Mothma, will you be joining us?" Bel asked.

"Oh, I believe I can escort this lovely lady," Xizor replied smoothly.

"That would be wonderful," Mon replied. Bel glared at Xizor, as he and Padme left for the Senate floor, followed closely by Tyler and Typho.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the small, dive of a Cantina and approached the bar. Penny, the barmaid/informant was not in her usual flirtatious mood. She had a look of absolute dread on her face.

"Penny...what's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Andar found a girl's body out back in the alley. She is missing her heart. He had a couple of his guys toss her in the trash receptacle. He doesn't want anyone to know she was found here. He's worried about it being bad for business," Penny said.

"You did the right thing," Obi-Wan told the blonde.

"Anakin is it true that this guy only goes after brunettes?" she asked.

"So far, but I don't really think anyone is safe," Anakin replied.

"Dammit...you wortless little slut! Damn you bringin' the Jedi down here!" Andar screamed.

"Back off sleamo," Anakin warned.

"You're fired!" Andar screamed at Penny.

"You better take us to the body or you'll be under arrest for obstruction and concealing evidence," Anakin warned.

"Fine..." Andar said, motioning them to follow.

"What am I going to do?" Penny asked, as she began to cry. She looked up, as Anakin stuffed some credits into her palm.

"Take an air taxi to the Cloud City resort," Anakin said.

"You mean that high end place in the tourist district?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ask for Calin Calrissian. Tell him that I sent you and you'll have a better, higher paying job in no time," Anakin said.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Now get out of here. You don't belong down in this dive," he replied, as he turned to the other patrons or the riffraff, as he liked to refer to them.

"All right...everyone out!" Anakin said.

"What for Jedi?" one man spat.

"Because this is now officially a crime scene. Now get out or be thrown out," Anakin ordered.

* * *

After sweeping up and bagging all possible shreds of evidence from the crime scene, they returned to the Temple. Bant and Barriss were immediately called to perform the autopsy on the fortieth victim. It was five hours later, before Bant and Barriss called them in to present the results.

"It's sad. She was a very pretty girl," Bant said.

"What can you tell us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She was a student at the University. Her name is Brandy Birch, age twenty-one. At her time of death, she was recovering from being very drunk. The amount of alcohol in her blood suggests that she got very intoxicated before she was abducted," Bant said.

"So, you don't think it was the killer that got her drunk?" Anakin asked.

"Normally, I would, except the rape kit clearly shows two sets of DNA," Bant replied.

"She was with another man before she was kidnaped by the killer?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It appears so. As usual, the killer's DNA matches the DNA found on the other victims, but I have no identity match," Bant said.

"What about the other DNA? If she was with a boyfriend before her abduction, then we can talk to him and maybe get a clear idea of just exactly where she was taken from," Anakin said.

"I don't think the man she was with was a boyfriend," Bant replied.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked. Bant sighed.

"The other set of DNA belongs to Garen Muln," Bant stated. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Garen was with her?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. He was in the cafeteria last I knew," Bant said.

"You said that she still had a lot of alcohol in her system. That means she would have been really drunk when she was with Garen, right?" he asked.

"I estimate that the killer had her for at least twelve hours. After a twelve hour detox, she still has quite a bit of alcohol in her bloodstream. That leads me to believe that she was probably three times over the limit initially," Bant concluded.

"So, in other words, much too drunk to know what was going on around her," Anakin said.

"Anakin, where are you going with this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We really can't know what her state of mind was for sure," Bant replied uncertainly.

"You're a woman, Bant. If you were that drunk, would you have been able to say no?" Anakin asked.

"If she was as intoxicated as I suspect then no, she wouldn't have had much control over anything," Bant replied. Anakin nodded and unhooked a pair of stun cuffs from his belt.

"Anakin...what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going to arrest Knight Muln...for rape," Anakin stated in a deadly serious tone.

"Anakin we need to bring Garen in for questioning, but I think arresting him is a little extreme," Obi-Wan said.

"She was severally intoxicated and he took advantage of her. That's rape to me!" Anakin exclaimed.

"It is to me too, but we have no proof that Garen actually raped her. Knowing him, he was drunk too," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, then he'll have to tell us what happened and prove his innocence to me," Anakin said.

"Be reasonable, Anakin. Let's just go talk to him," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I know he's your friend, but you can't excuse his actions. He got a girl half his age drunk and slept with her. Now she's dead, so he has some explaining to do. If this was anyone else, you would have already arrested him!" Anakin yelled.

"Oh, you're accusing me of not being objective? You hate Garen!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"What if this girl was your daughter?!" Anakin questioned.

"Then I would kill him with my bare hands! But we cannot investigate this case as two angry father's. We have to investigate it as two Jedi," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin shook his head.

"I can't do that with this case. No parent should have to bury their child, because of some rampaging killer. Garen was with her before she was taken and if he gave a damn about anyone but himself, then he might have been able to save her!" Anakin yelled, as he stormed out. Obi-Wan followed him out in a hurry.

* * *

Garen chuckled, as he sipped at his caf. He sat with Davin and a few of his other friends at a table

"Man, that's your fifth cup. You must have really got plastered last night," Davin said.

"I did, but I remember it all," Garen replied.

"So...who was she?" Paul asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"This young, hot little brunette. She couldn't have been older than twenty-two," Garen boasted.

"No way...how the hell did you get a girl in her early twenties to sleep with you?" Tomas asked.

"I bought her a few drinks and told her I was a Jedi. I had her eating out of my hand," he boasted.

"Man...lucky Son of a sith. What was her name?" Davin asked.

"I never asked. I was too busy nailing her sweet ass," Garen replied, with a laugh.

"I bet you were. You don't give a damn about them, as long as you get what you want from them, that's all that matters to you," Anakin growled. Garen smirked and turned around.

"I don't have time for one of your lectures, golden boy. I have to go get ready for another evening of finding my next lay," Garen laughed, along with his buddies.

"Not tonight," Anakin said, as he grabbed Garen's arms and pulled them behind him, cuffing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, pretty boy?" Garen growled.

"That girl you were with last night is dead, you sleamo. And her name was Brandy, by the way, not like you actually give a damn," Anakin snapped.

"I...I didn't kill her!" Garen screamed.

"No, but your DNA is all over her, along with the serial killer's, so you have a lot of explaining to do!" Anakin yelled.

"Why are you arresting him if you just need to talk?!" Davin demanded.

"He's under arrest for rape," Anakin stated.

"I didn't rape her! It was consensual, I swear!" Garen protested.

"You got her drunk, used her, and then left her. And now she's dead. Let's go," Anakin said, as he started dragging Garen to the exit.

"Obi-Wan...tell this whelp to let me go!" Garen screamed.

"You'll be released once you answer some questions," Obi-Wan replied, as they headed for interrogation.

* * *

"Damn it kid, you've got a lot of nerve," Garen growled, as Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the interrogation room.

"I've got a lot of nerve? You're the one that doesn't want to cooperate of our investigation," Anakin replied.

"You went too far when you arrested me! We're all Jedi. We protect our own," Garen replied.

"Not when one of us causes harm to another person!" Anakin yelled, as he slapped a holo of the dead girl down on the table.

"I didn't kill her!" Garen screamed.

"No...but you were the last one to see her alive! And your going to tell us everything that happened. Oh, and don't bother lying, because we'll know if you are," Anakin said.

"Fine," Garen spat, as he shifted in his seat.

"I was at a club last night, the dive down on Coco lane. She came in with a couple friends and when they got up to dance, I moved in. I bought her a drink and we started talking. I told her all about the missions I had been on and all the places I had been. She was eating it up," he said smugly.

"How many drinks did you buy her?" Anakin asked.

"Who cares. She wanted them," he replied.

"How many?!" Anakin snapped.

"I don't know...six, seven maybe. I lost count. We were having a good time," Garen said.

"Then what happened?" Anakin asked.

"I told her I liked her and that I had a room in back. She wanted me, so we went into one of the back rooms I had rented," Garen explained.

"You mean you promised her a bunch of stuff, so you could get laid," Anakin replied. Garen glared at him.

"Okay fine...I had to embellish to get her into bed. Seduction isn't a crime. I'm not the great Hero With No Fear. I don't have women falling at my feet," Garen snapped.

"So she was drunk?" Anakin asked. Garen sighed.

"Yeah...but she was all over me, I swear!" Garen exclaimed.

"But she was drunk and you took advantage of her anyway," Anakin said.

"Look hero boy, I'm a man and she was begging for it. I had sex with her. She went to sleep and I left," Garen explained.

"You mean she passed out," Anakin replied.

"Believe whatever you want," Garen snapped.

"Did she ever tell you no?" Anakin asked.

"No, she was completely willing," Garen replied.

"You are lying," Anakin spat.

"Well...she didn't say no. The second time she was just a little disoriented," Garen stammered.

"So you raped her," Anakin stated.

"It wasn't rape! She went to bed with me willingly!" Garen yelled.

"She was too drunk to know what was going on, thanks to you!" Anakin yelled.

"That's enough Anakin. What was her state when you left her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She was asleep. The rom was paid for, so I left," Garen stated simply.

"So, she passes out and you have sex with her anyway. Sure sounds like rape to me," Anakin said, glaring at him. Garen glared back.

"Why don't you get out there and catch her killer instead of wasting your lectures on me, pretty boy," Garen spat.

"Oh, I will catch him, but I'm going to make sure the Council holds you partially responsible for her death," Anakin spat back as he stormed out.

"Geez...I can't believe you have to put up with that brat all the time. Can you believe him?" Garen asked.

"No...I can't believe you," Obi-Wan snapped.

"What the...you're on his side? Figures," Garen spat.

"You had sex with her while she was unconscious? Do you know how sick that is? How can you just use a woman like that?" Obi-Wan spat.

"Oh, don't get all noble on me, Ben. You slept around back in the day," Garen retorted.

"Maybe so, but I assure you that they were awake and mostly sober," Obi-Wan replied.

"So, you want to send me to prison too. I thought you were my friend," Garen spat.

"I am . That's why I've defended you to the Council time and again. You won't be going to prison, because the Council will want to keep this as an internal matter. But you'll likely face suspension," Obi-Wan replied.

"Suspension! You've got to talk to them for me. Come on!" Garen pleaded.

"I've stuck my neck out for you too many times, but you keep screwing up! I'm the reason you haven't been suspended before now. Remember the time you skipped your patrol route in favor of visiting a particularly sleazy gentlemen's club? I convinced the Council to let you off with a warning. Oh and there was the time you blew our cover, because you were trying to get laid. I covered for you there too, but not again, because you obviously haven't learned your lesson!" Obi-Wan yelled, as he unlocked the stun cuffs.

"Get out of here. I suggest you don't leave the Temple. The Council could call you anytime," Obi-Wan said. Garen stood and glared at him.

"Fine. So, guess this is it for our friendship. You got boring after you got married anyway," Garen spat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Obi-Wan replied, as they parted ways.

* * *

_"The death toll has risen again. We have reports that a fortieth victim was found dead today. The method of murder matches that of the psychotic serial killer in our midst. The Senate has made a desperate plea to the Jedi Council for assistance and they have complied. The case is now being investigated by none other than the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear themselves. The announcement was made by Senator Skywalker on the Senate floor this morning. The Senator has promised that with her husband and brother-in-law on the case, this killer will be brought to justice. We can all rest a little easier, knowing that we now have the best involved in the investigation..."_

He flipped the holoscreen off, as he picked up a datapad. He began scrolling through various articles about Anakin Skywalker and his beautiful wife. He grit his teeth in anger. She looked so much like his Erika. He had read the stories about her and she had left the man she was betrothed to in favor of marrying her dashing, handsome Jedi. He knew her type. She was just like his Erika. And he was just like the man that had stolen her away form him; the embodiment of everything he hated.

"You'll meet your match with me, Mr. Hero With No Fear. I'll destroy everything you love and then you will fear me. I will bring you to your knees. You will all burn for all the pain you've caused me!" he yelled maniacally, as he angrily punched the wall, before leaving his house. It was time to find his next victim; one that would send Anakin Skywalker a very clear and frightening message...


	4. Part 4 of 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the 11th vignette and it's time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 12

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

_"Betcha can't catch me!" Leia called, as she ran around the park with her siblings. _

_"I don't want to play this anymore. Let's play hide and seek and you get to prove just how good you think you are by being the seeker," Luke taunted. _

_"Fine. I'll find all of you," Leia boasted, as she skipped over to a tree to begin counting. Her siblings began to scatter and hide. Leia heard her mother call out to them. _

_"Don't wander too far!" Padme called, as she and Neela sat on a bench talking. _

_"Ready or not...here I come!" Leia called, as she started searching the trees and bushes. _

_"Gotcha Kimmy!" Leia said, as she spotted her sister behind a bush. _

_"Aw..." Kimberly whined in disappointment. _

_"You're too good at this game," she said. _

_"Come on. Help me find Lukie," Leia said, as she took her little sister's hand. Leia sensed movement behind a nearby tree and pointed it out to Kimberly. They tiptoed over to the large, artificial tree and went around the trunk_

_"We've got you!" Leia called, as she jumped out, expecting it to be her twin brother. But this person wasn't her brother or any of her siblings. Leia and Kimberly screamed, as the masked man grabbed them and began carrying them off. The man found pressure points on their necks and rendered them unconscious. _

_"Leia! Kimberly!" Padme called frantically, as she ran to find them. The perpetrator hid behind a tree and put the unconscious little girls down. As Padme passed by, he reached out and put his hand over her mouth, as he grabbed her. She bit his hand and he cried out angrily. He shoved Padme and her head connected with the tree trunk. Padme fell unconscious to the ground with blood pooling down the side of her head. The man smirked under his mask, as he lifted Padme and her daughter's into his arms, quickly making his way to his speeder. He shoved Padme and Kimberly into the trunk and held Leia, as she woke up. _

_"You're first, little one. I can't wait to see the look on your father's face when he finds your corpse," he hissed, as he shoved her into the front seat, locking her in the harness. Leia screamed, but she was silenced, as the man raised his fist and brought it down upon her..._

* * *

Anakin jolted awake in absolute terror. He glanced to his side and found that Padme was still snuggled against him and fortunately, had not been awakened by his restlessness. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, as he untangled himself from her. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. The dream had been too real and frightening for comfort. But he would be damned if he was going to let it come true. He got up and grabbed his black, sleeveless shirt, putting it on, along with his black sleep pants. He grabbed the datacard on the dresser and padded quietly out of the bedroom. He stopped at Luke and Leia's room and quietly peeked in. He did the same at Kimberly's and his youngest twins' doors, satisfied that they were all sleeping peacefully. He went downstairs and slipped the datacard into his datapad, as he began scrolling through what little evidence they had. He was surprised to see Riley come in from the veranda.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"The same thing you are. I've been losing sleep over this case for weeks," Riley replied.

"Let me guess...you had a nightmare," Riley said, as he sat down beside him.

"He had Leia, Kimberly, and Padme," Anakin said.

"You can't let the dreams eat at you, son," Riley warned.

"To you they may be just dreams, but I'm a Jedi. What if...they're more," Anakin fretted.

"Hey...you've got security on your family at all times. The kids are at the Temple most of the day. Nothing's gonna happen to our girls. Over my dead body," Riley said.

"Mine too," Anakin replied, as he stood.

"Going to your workshop?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, because I doubt I'll be able to go back to sleep," Anakin replied, as he went down the hallway to the room next to the kids' playroom. It had once been a guest bedroom, but after the fiasco on Xalryn, Anakin had converted it into a workshop, where he began working on a weapon to combat the android technology the Imperial Underground was implementing. He pulled a keycard from a hidden spot on his shelves and lifted a durasteel case onto the workbench. He swiped the card and unlocked the case. He lifted the lid, revealing what looked like a normal blaster, sleekly silver in color. But this was far from a normal blaster. He picked it up and flipped the safety off, before turning and pointing it at the target on the far wall. He had soundproofed the entire room and lined it with durasteel under the duraplaster. The target he had was coated with a special substance designed to absorb most of the blaster's discharge. The weapon was nearly complete and only required a few more adjustments. Once it was finished and worked properly, he would begin building more. He set the weapon down on the bench and opened up the small side panel. Taking a small tool in his hands, he began making the finishing adjustments. Some time later, he heard the door open and shut. He looked back and lifted his safety goggles, as he saw his wife standing there in a her long, white/silver nightgown, giving him a concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, I just couldn't sleep," he replied, knowing she knew it to be a lie. He sighed, letting himself drown in her soothing presence, as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head against his back. The memory of blood gushing down her face in his dream flashed in his mind and he turned, taking her in his arms with a tight hug.

"You had a nightmare...didn't you?" she asked, as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm fine...it was just a dream," he replied.

"A dream that's bothering you. I can tell," she said.

"There's just always so much danger around you and our kids. I'm just afraid...that one day, I won't get there in time. And it terrifies me," he confessed.

"You're not going to lose me or our kids. Our love has survived everything we've been put through thus far. It can survive anything," she assured him.

"I know. It's just...this case. It's already getting to me," he replied.

"Of course it is. Innocent young women are being ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I'd be worried if this case wasn't bothering you," she replied.

"I'm a Jedi though. We're supposed to detach ourselves from our emotions, so we can remain objective and better serve the people," Anakin said, like he was reciting it from a book.

"Your emotions make you who you are and that Jedi mantra is very old, from a time before humans were Jedi. We're not droids and perhaps Master Yoda can achieve complete control over his emotions, but last I checked, you were human and behave as such," she replied. He nodded.

"It's not helping that the victims all have physical traits that resemble you and our daughters either," he replied.

"That's what this really is about, isn't it? You had a nightmare about me and the girls being his next victims?" she asked.

"You read me like a book," he replied.

"Ani...you must know that we're safe. We almost always have someone around capable of protecting us. And I'm no weakling either," she said, as she playfully nudged his cheek with her fist. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I know, but that hasn't stopped them from hurting you before," he replied worriedly.

"Then this isn't just about the serial killer," she concluded.

"Mostly it is. But then there is Xizor and...I'm not even going to say his name," Anakin sighed.

"So this is the weapon?" she asked, as she spotted it on the workbench.

"Yes...in fact, it's ready to be tested," he said, looking at her expectantly.

"You want me to test it?" she asked.

"You are the one that I'm building it for, primarily. Besides, I made this one with a smaller hand grip, so this one is actually intended for you," he said.

"Thinking of me, were you?" she asked teasingly, as she picked the weapon up. He stood behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Always," he replied.

"It's a beautiful weapon," she mentioned, as she examined her husband's incredible craftsmanship.

"I modeled it with you in mind. It packs a deadly punch, but I wanted it to have a certain sleek beauty and grace, like you," he said. Padme brushed her thumb over a small insignia, which rested on the hilt.

"Angel wings?" she asked, with a soft smile.

"That's what I'm calling it. The Sentry Angel Mach Seven," he said, as he activated the blaster. It hummed and its insides glowed sapphire.

"The Guardian Angel. That's very appropriate. But Mach seven? I didn't even know there was a weapon that had that kind of speed," she said.

"There isn't until now," he replied. She looked at him, admiration shining in her eyes.

"You're amazing. Have you considered sharing this breakthrough with the military's engineers?" she asked.

"I have, but I don't know who we can trust. Sifo-Dyas has his people everywhere. They're in our military, our government, our educational institutions. No, for now, I'm going to keep this to myself and use it for us. I don't want the Xalryn getting their hands on this technology," Anakin replied.

"You're more brilliant than most of their scientists. If you didn't become a Jedi, you would have been an amazing engineer," Padme said, admiration in her voice.

"Well, I don't know about the brilliant part, but I have always loved building things. I learned a lot about weaponry in the summer I spent on Corellia when I was sixteen. I've been experimenting for years with this kind of stuff, so I guess it was only a matter of time before I created something like this," he said, as he took her in his arms.

"I don't take any shortcuts when it comes to protecting the people I love and neither does grandfather. We owe him for this, because I don't think I quite have the right connections to get the amount of Orlithium and Radium I needed for these weapons. Now, are you ready to try it out?" he asked. She nodded, as she gripped the weapon in her hands. He stood behind her and pointing to the settings switch at the top of the hilt.

"This is your settings switch. This operates as a normal blaster. Right now, its set to stun for humanoids," he said, showing her.

"If you increase the power by one notch, you're now set to kill. But if you raise the switch to maximum power, you'll activate the weapon's sentry protection and speed. You'll have enough power to defend against things that aren't so human," he said.

"Like bio-androids?" she asked.

"Exactly," he replied, as he stepped back, as Padme pointed the blaster. She aimed at the special blast absorbent target and fired. She yelped, as the blaster's kick back caused her to fall back. Luckily, her husband caught her in his arms.

"I still have a couple bugs in the design, a big one being the kick back. I can't have it knocking you down every time you use it," he said, as he deactivated the weapon and flipped the safety on. He placed it back in its case and locked it up.

"It's a beautiful weapon, nonetheless. Good thing you were here to catch me though, my Jedi hero," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put the weapon down and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"I'll always be there to catch you," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Seal it with a kiss," he replied, as their lips met with tender passion.

"Come on..let's go back upstairs to bed," she said.

"I'm not sure I can go back to sleep," he replied, with a sigh. She gave him sultry stare.

"Who said anything about sleep?" she asked, as she kissed his cheek and slowly trailed soft, open mouth kisses down to his jaw and to his ear, where she sensually blew, before taking the lobe between her lips and sucking gently.

"I am very confident that I can take your mind off any worries," she said, as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. He swept her into his arms, as they left the workshop behind. He ascended the stairs with urgency. Even though he knew the worry and stress would return full force in the morning, he would gladly lose himself in his love for his beautiful wife, for when he was making love to her, nothing else mattered...

* * *

Padme teased him with soft, butterfly kisses on his neck. She knew exactly how to touch and kiss him to drive him wild. Once their bedroom door slid closed behind them, Anakin planted her on her feet, as their lips crashed together with searing passion. Pleasure washed over Padme's beautiful face, as her husband kissed and nipped feverishly at her throat. A delicious spark of excitement coursed through her body, as her husband forcefully slid her nightgown down her slender form. His hot gazed on her body made her shiver in desire. Padme squeaked in pleasure, as captured her lips with his own and crushed her tiny form against his tall frame. Padme's fingers skated under his shirt and he released her lips long enough for her to pull it over his head. They fell to the bed in a heap, as their lips met again and again. Passion erupted between them, as their love flowed effortlessly between them. They stared into each other's eyes for several long moments, as their hearts joined and spoke to one another, love permeating them completely. Their love was so pure and so powerful that it was magical, especially when they were expressing it in the physical form. It wasn't just sex...for it was so much more. It was lovemaking, in the truest sense of the word. But even lovemaking couldn't quite describe the incredible art happening between them. They were the embodiment of love. They were everything that love was meant to be. Their love was ultimately powerful enough to save the galaxy and had done so. It was also powerful enough to destroy it, should they be separated by death. But they refused to let evil tear them apart. It had tried and would try many more times, for it was their love that stood in the way of evil's triumph and the destruction of the galaxy. The Force had placed a heavy burden on her champion, but his love for the woman beneath him made him the hero he was. The light of their love cast evil into the shadows and would one day expunge it completely...

* * *

The speeder slowed, as it pulled up in front of the school. The little ten-year-old girl hopped out and waved to her mother.

"Bye mommy!" she called.

"Bye Mandy. Have a good day!" the woman called, as her daughter started toward the school. The woman drove off, as her daughter entered the schoolyard. The little girl was startled by the man standing by a tree, as she passed by. Mandy's attention was drawn to kitten in his arms.

"That's a cute kitten," Mandy said.

"Would you like to pet her?" the man asked. The little brown haired girl nodded, as she started to pet the purring animal.

"She likes you. I have more kittens in my speeder. Would you like to see them?" he asked.

"I have to go to school," she replied.

"Oh, it will only take a minute. Come on," he urged, as he motioned to her. She held the kitten and followed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name isn't important. But I know they call you Mandy," he replied.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I've been watching you. You remind me of someone I once knew," he replied. Mandy was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Um...I have to go," she said, as she handed the kitten to him.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, as he opened the trunk. The little girl screamed, as she was shoved inside. He slammed it shut and sped off in the speeder. Fortunately, a boy about Mandy's age had seen the whole thing. He quickly ran to the school to find a teacher...

* * *

Padme smiled at her husband, as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. The table was buzzing with their children's chatter, as Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he said, as he kissed her lips.

"Wow. Good morning indeed. I take it you slept well the rest of the night," she replied.

"I did, thanks to you," he replied, she poured him a cup of caf.

"Mommy...Jayden took my doll!" Jenna cried.

"Jayden," Padme warned.

"I don't have it," Jayden replied, showing his hands to her.

"Then go get it from wherever it is you hid it. I've told you not to tease your sister by hiding it," Padme said sternly. Jayden hopped down and scampered off to retrieve his sister's doll. Anakin sipped at his caf, as his comlink chimed.

"Skywalker," he answered.

_"Anakin...there's been another abduction. It just happened, so we may be able to find her in time. We have a witness. A little boy about ten-years-old saw it happen. We're at Lake Hills Secondary Educational Facility right now," _Obi-Wan said.

"We'll meet you there," Anakin replied, as he pocketed the device.

"Let's go Luke," Anakin said, as he kissed Padme quickly.

"We've gotta go," he said. She nodded.

"Be careful," she called, as she watched them go.

* * *

Anakin hopped out of the speeder, as they arrived at the school where their most recent victim was abducted from. Luke walked in step with him, as they met Obi-Wan and Ryoo, who were speaking to a teacher and a little boy. The little boy's eyes lit up when he saw Anakin.

"Wow..." he said in awe. Anakin smiled and knelt down to his level.

"I know who you are! You're Anakin Skywalker!" he said.

"Hi. What's your name?" he asked.

"Cory," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you Cory. This is my son Luke and we just need to ask you a few questions," Anakin replied.

"About Mandy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...can you tell us what happened to Mandy this morning?" Anakin asked.

"Uh huh. There was a man and he had a kitten. Mandy loves kittens and he asked her if she wanted to pet it," Cory explained.

"Did Mandy pet the kitten?" Anakin asked. Cory nodded.

"Uh huh. He took Mandy to his speeder to pet more kittens, but he didn't have anymore kittens," Cory said.

"What happened to Mandy then?" Anakin asked.

"Mandy screamed, as he pushed her into the trunk. I ran and got Ms. Scott when he left. Are you gonna find Mandy?" he asked. Anakin smiled.

"I'm certainly going to try my best. But it would really help me if you could tell me what he looked like," Anakin replied.

"He had black hair and he wasn't very big," Cory said.

"So he was short?" Anakin asked, as he stood up by a tree.

"Kind of. For a man anyway. You're a lot taller than he was," Cory replied.

"Can you tell me how high he came up to on this tree?" Anakin asked, as he lifted him up. Cory pointed to a spot and Luke took out a measuring device, handing it to his father without missing a beat. Anakin measured the length.

"He's between five foot seven and five foot eight," Anakin concluded.

"Was the man skinny or fat?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was very skinny...kind of puny looking," Cory replied. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

"Did you see what kind of speeder he was driving?" Anakin asked.

"It was old looking and rusty. It was a really ugly green color," Cory replied.

"You've been really helpful, Cory. Thank you," Anakin said.

"If this guy is puny, then how is he inflicting such damage on these young women?" Obi-Wan asked, as he and Anakin convened to converse.

"Looks can be deceiving. He could have had self defense training of some kind. If he's a puny guy, then he was a puny kid. Someone like that would have learned how to defend themselves," Anakin replied.

"Well, we have more to go on than we ever have before," Obi-Wan replied.

"Bant estimated that he had each of his victims for at least a minimum of twelve hours before he killed them," Anakin said.

"Then we have approximately ten hours to find her, before it's too late," Obi-Wan replied, as Anakin raised his comlink to his lips.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. We have a full out alert and I want all available forces scouring the planet. The victim is a ten-year-old female. Caucasian. Brown hair, brown eyes, small for her age. We have only a vague description of the perp. Around five foot seven inches tall, black hair, skinny and even puny looking. He was seen speeding away in an old, beat up green speeder," Anakin said.

_"All units have been put on immediate alert," _the Clone commander replied.

"Master, this is Obi-Wan. Mobilize all Jedi patrols to work in conjunction with the Clones forces," he said.

_"All available Jedi have already been dispatched with the descriptions you just sent. We'll find her, Obi-Wan,_" Mace said.

"Where do you want to start?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Good old Andar always has some real informative low life scum. Let's go lean on some of them and see if we can get an spotter on our rusty old green speeder," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded, as Ryoo and Luke followed them.


	5. Part 5 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Enjoy and let me know what you think. It's time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 12

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered Andar's scummy establishment.

"Damn you Jedi...whatcha comin' in 'ere fur now!" Andar snapped crankily.

"Can it Andar or I'll arrest you for obstruction so fast, your fat head will spin," Anakin snapped back, as he and Obi-Wan began to look around the tables. Anakin spotted one of his favorite, reluctant informants, Elan Sleazebaggano.

"Elan...old buddy," Anakin said, as he pulled up a chair beside the small, bug eyed, antennae sporting humanoid.

"Uh...gotta go," he said, as he got up. But Anakin grabbed his shoulder and planted him back in his seat.

"Still selling death sticks, Elan?" Ben asked.

"N...no...I don't do that stuff anymore," he protested. Anakin reached in Elan's pocked and extracted several packs of death sticks.

"So these just magically found their way into your pocket?" Anakin asked. Elan sighed.

"Come on guys...I gotta make a livin'. Cut a guy some slack. You got bigger fish to fry than me," Elan complained.

"You're right, we do. So, help us out and we'll forget that we ever saw your ugly bug eyed mug," Anakin replied.

"Okay...but I don't know nothin'," he replied.

"We're looking for a man. He's about five foot seven, dark hair, and puny. Probably no more than one hundred and fifty pounds. Kind of like you, without the furry accessories on your head," Anakin said. Elan glared at him.

"A lot of guys come in here, blondie," he replied.

"Yes, but this man would have probably been nervous or always looking over his shoulder. He's someone that the regular's around this place might have harassed. And this man also doesn't like women much, particularly brunettes," Obi-Wan explained.

"He's also driving a beat up, rusty green speeder," Anakin added.

"Well, I don't know what kind of speeder her was driving, but there was this guy the other night. He was a real weirdo," Elan said.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He came in and ordered a jawa juice. He kept to himself mostly until the waitress, the one at the bar right now, brought him the wrong drink," Elan said.

"What did he do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He started screaming at her, calling her a stupid whore. Some of Andar's goons tossed him out," Elan said.

"Thanks Sleaze," Anakin replied, as they approached the bar.

"Excuse me Miss, but I need to ask you a few questions," Anakin said. She smiled and batted her eyes.

"Ask away, handsome," she replied.

"A few nights ago, we were told that there was a creep in here that screamed at you," Anakin explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember him for sure. One minute he's fine and the next, he's jumping down my throat. The guys threw him out, but I saw him outside in back where I park my speeder. I think he was waiting for me. I freaked and came back inside. I called my boyfriend and he came down to get me. The creep took off once he got here. Paul followed him and saw the speeder parked by a rundown shack of a house, a couple blocks from here. The guy wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he left and came back here to get me," she explained.

"Thanks. You've been a big help," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan hurried out.

"I think our luck just changed," Obi-Wan said.

"I hope so," Anakin replied, as he sped off and down the back alley.

* * *

Mandy sobbed quietly, as she lay on something soft like a bed. But she was so cold, because the bad man had taken all her clothes off. She couldn't see or speak, for there was a cloth stuffed between her teeth and around her eyes. Her lower body burned with incredible pain. The man had done something very bad to her...that much she knew. Her captor sharpened his dagger on the workbench, while his tiny victim sobbed and wriggled in her bondage.

"All little girls like you grow up to be little sluts, who toy with a man's heart. You'll be just like the rest of them. And so will you, little one," he said, as he stared at the holo of Leia Skywalker.

"My Erika was once just like you. Sweet and innocent. But then she grew up into a beautiful woman and ripped my heart out. But she paid for it...and so will the rest of you," he snarled, as he approached his victim. He was angry with her again and needed to control her, like he did with all his victims. And that's why he raped them. He remembered the night he made Erika pay for her treachery...

* * *

_"Shane...please...why are you doing this?" Erika sobbed, as she hung by her arms from the ceiling in her own house that she had once shared with her beloved. But he was dead now; murdered by her best friend. She had come home to find him dead; shot twenty three times. And that's when she had become his prisoner. She yelped in pain, as he back handed her. _

_"Shut up...whore..." he spat. _

_"Shane...please..." Erika sobbed, as he cut her down and threw her onto the sofa. _

_"I loved you...but you threw me aside like garbage...for him! That muscle brained pretty boy!" he screamed psychotically, as he pinned her legs. _

_"You were my friend too...please don't do this, Shane. What's happened to you?" she sobbed._

_"You did this to me, Erika. I'm like this because of you," he snapped. _

_"You belong to me...you always have," he hissed. She screamed, as he began hurting her. It wasn't over quickly enough for her, before he took her to the bedroom and raped her again. Hours later, as she lay bound to the bed, helpless, as her captor used her body as if it belong to him, she decided she would rather join her beloved in death than spend the rest of her life as his prisoner. _

_"We're going to be together forever, my love. It will be wonderful...just the two of us, like old times," he ranted, as he kissed her neck. _

_"No..." she said, choking back tears._

_"What?" he snapped. _

_"I hate you. I hate what you've become...and I will never love you!" she screamed. He slammed his fist down on her face and blood sprayed from her nose. _

_"Take it back!" he demanded. _

_"No. I love my husband," she refuted. He screamed in anger at her, as if he was losing his mind. Erika screamed, as he ignited her own light saber and thrust it through her heart..._

* * *

He looked at the gleaming dagger in his hand and then at his tiny victim. He clutched the weapon and moved toward her, when suddenly, his property's sophisticated alarm system sounded. He snarled, knowing that Skywalker was onto him. He had been too careless with Mandy's abduction. He sheathed his weapon on his belt, as his security system set off smoke bombs in and all around the house. He grabbed a can of fuel and dumped it all around the house.

"You may save this one, Skywalker, but will you be able to save your own little girl?" he asked himself, as he pinned Leia's picture to the wall with a note. He was positive the Hero With No Fear would save the girl, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him. The smoke was blinding by now and he lit a match, dropping it by the front door. The flames spread quickly, making their way to the room where Mandy lay helpless. He slipped out among the could of smoke without a second thought.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan coughed, as they made their way to the house. The smoke bombs had gone off the minute they stepped onto the property at the back fence. The person they were dealing with was smart. Suddenly, the house went up in flames.

"Go. I'll see if I can find him, if he's not already gone," Obi-Wan said. Anakin ran through the cloud of smoke. His eyes watered and he coughed, as he struggled to see.

"Commander, send a ship with water pumps to my coordinates. We have a fire," Obi-Wan said into his comlink, as he ran around to the front of the house.

* * *

Anakin kicked the back door in , as flames shot out around him. He covered himself with his cloak and leapt through the doorway. He used the Force to feel for any life signatures and found a faint one, coming from one of the bedrooms. He ran through the flames and burst into the room. Anakin saw the sobbing child, laying on the cot and leapt through the flames, ignoring the two stinging burns he had already sustained. He took his cloak off and wrapped her in it. He pulled her free of the twine on her wrists and pulled the gag from her mouth, followed by the blindfold. Mandy screamed in terror.

"It's okay Mandy. My name is Anakin and I'm going to get you out of here. I'm a Jedi," he told her. Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up. Anakin leapt out of the way and against the wall, as the ceiling in the room began to collapse. Right by his face was something that made his blood run cold. It was a holo of Leia with a note attached. Anakin grabbed it and thrust it into his pocket, before covering Mandy and running out of the house. About that time, a transport carrying Clone soldiers arrived. They dropped water bombs on the house and used high powered fans to cut through the smoke. Once the fire was almost out, the Clones began to scour the property.

"Leave no stone unturned. Every single shred of evidence is important," Zia called, as she spotted Anakin, who was carrying the little girl.

"Anakin...you've got a gash on your forehead," Zia said, as she saw blood on the side of his face. She also noticed a burn on his cheek and arm.

"I'm fine and so is she, for the most part," Anakin said.

"She's alive?" Riley asked.

"Yes. He didn't have time to kill her, so he set the place on fire instead. We should get her back to the Temple and call her parents," Anakin said.

"I'll go get the parents. They're at her school," Riley said.

"I'll call Bant and tell her to expect you," Zia said.

"Thanks...and tell her she'll need a rape kit," he said sadly.

"Oh Gods...if I find that monster before you do, I'm going to castrate him!" she spat, anguish filling her voice. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me...I will show this Son of a Sith no mercy when I find him," Anakin said, as he showed her the holo of Leia. Zia's blood ran cold.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"On his wall...and there was a note with it," he replied. She sighed deeply.

"Let's get Mandy to the Temple and then we'll deal with the note," she said.

"Detective...I think there's something you should see," Commander Cody called. Zia nodded. Riley, Obi-Wan and I will gather any evidence and see you at the Temple," she said, as she followed Cody. Anakin hopped onto the transport.

"Take us up, Commander," he called.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Mr. Anakin...where are we going?" Mandy asked.

"We're going to the Jedi Temple to see a healer. You're going to be fine," he said.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, as the transport took off.

* * *

"What do you have?" Zia asked, as she entered the garage and saw Obi-Wan staring into a freezer chest.

"Don't tell me..." she said.

"It's the hearts. All forty of them," Obi-Wan replied.

"These may help, sir. Most everything else was destroyed in the fire, but the photos in this box are just singed," Cody said, as he handed the small box to Riley. He closed the freezer and set the box on top, taking the lid off. They were all pictures of one girl and some had a skinny kid in them too. Riley turned one holo over.

"Erika and me, age fifteen, it says. I think this is our puny looking perp," Riley said.

"I know this girl...I've seen her before," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you know where?" Zia asked.

"In the Temple...years ago. And him too. Let's get this holo to Master Nu. There may be something in the archives," Obi-Wan said. They agreed and prepared to leave for the Temple.

* * *

Anakin waited outside the exam room, as Bant examined Mandy. Barriss had already treated his minor wounds. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down into the chocolate stare of his little princess. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he remembered the holo of her on the perp's wall. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Leia," he said.

"I love you too daddy," she replied.

"Grandpa said that you saved a little girl from that bad man," she said.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay too," he replied.

"Anakin...you can see her now. Do we have an ETA on her parents?" Bant asked.

"They should be here anytime," he replied.

"Can I come with you to see her, daddy?" Leia asked.

"Sure princess. She's just about your age," Anakin replied, as he carried her into the room.

"Hi Mandy, how are you feeling?" Anakin asked, as he poked his head in the door.

"Better," she chirped.

"Good. Your mom and dad are on the way here to get you," Anakin said, as he set Leia on a stool by her bed.

"This is my daughter Leia," he said.

"Hi," Mandy said shyly.

"Hi," Leia replied.

"You two can talk and I'll be right outside," Anakin said, as he saw his father and grandfather outside.

"How is she ?" Qui-Gon asked.

"She's so little...why did he have to do that to her? Why did he have to rape her? She's a baby..." Anakin said, as he finally broke down in tears. Qui-Gon hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Ani...it's okay," Qui-Gon said.

"I can't look at this...I can't read it," Anakin said, as he furiously wiped his tears away, as he pulled the note from his pocket, handing it to his grandfather. Yan looked at it in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was on his wall. He meant for me to find it," Anakin replied.

"What does it say?" Qui-Gon asked. Yan sighed.

_"You saved Mandy, but you will you be able to save your own little girl, Skywalker? She is next...and I have my ways of getting around your security. I'm going to take her...rape her...and then cut out her tiny heart. Then, I'm going to deliver it to your lovely wife, so she can see all that is left of her daughter, before the same fate befalls her as well. You may find me and kill me...but not before I destroy everything you hold dear. The chase is on..." _Yan read, finishing the note.

"He's going after my family," Anakin said.

"Maybe he is, but we finally know who he is and we can stop him for good," Zia said, as she arrived with Obi-Wan, Riley, and Mace. She was holding a folder and motioned for them to follow her into a nearby room.

"You found him?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"How?" Anakin asked, baffled.

"We found some holos still intact, virtually untouched by the fire and I recognized him," Obi-Wan said simply.

"You recognized him?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Yes...because he used to be Jedi," Obi-Wan replied, as Zia tossed the folder down on the table. A holo of a skinny, pale young man slipped out and Anakin had a sudden flashback, from a time when he was just a youngling.

* * *

_"Well, look what the Reek dragged in," a much bigger boy said to a small, awkward, bespeckled kid. He shoved the kid and all his datapads went flying. The bigger boy and his friends laughed, as they walked off._

_"That wasn't very nice, Drake," Anakin said. The jerk looked down at the nine-year-old with disdain. _

_"Beat it brat," Drake said smugly. _

_"Leave him alone, Drake," one of his buddies spoke up. _

_"You'd be wise to listen to Nic," twenty-five year old Obi-Wan said, as he approached and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. _

_"Obi-Wan...it's good to see you," Drake said, backing off. Obi-Wan smirked. _

_"You never could pick on anyone your own size. I think you're late for classes," Obi-Wan replied. Drake glared at him, as he moved on._

_"I'm really sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't know what gets into him sometimes," Nic said, as he followed. _

_"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, as he knelt down beside Shane. _

_"I'm fine," Shane snapped, as he scooped his things up and stalked off. _

_"Can we go get ice cream?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shook his head and picked him up. _

_"You know mom will kill me if I go and spoil your dinner with sweets," Obi-Wan chided. _

_"Pleeeeease..." Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _

_"Oh fine, let's go," he chuckled, as they left for the cafeteria. _

* * *

"I remember him! He got picked on a lot, but I remember he was really smart," Anakin said.

"Yes, he was. But his skills were seriously lacking in combat training. So, he was given a position helping Master Nu in the archives, with no chance of being chosen as a padawan. But we thought it was a better option for him than Bandomeer. He was okay there for a few years," Dooku said.

"What happened to him? I don't remember," Anakin said.

"We kept it as quiet as we could. You see, this girl in the holos with him was Erika Sandrine, his best friend. He was in love with her, but Erika only loved him as a friend. And when she fell in love with Nic Kaatan, everything changed. He withdrew into himself even more and was prone to violent outbursts of anger. He began to stalk Erika, refusing to accept that she was happy with Nic. And so, he left us no choice. We were forced to remand him to Agri-Corps," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes and according to the records at Agri-Corps, he disappeared without a trace five years ago," Obi-Wan said.

"So, he's been out there all this time, taking out his anger on who knows how many planets," Anakin concluded.

"Oh, it gets better. You see, shortly after the fiasco with Shane was over, Nic and Erika were married and asked for reassignment on another planet. It was granted and they were sent to monitor peace talks on Jabiim," Zia said.

"Okay...so what does that have to do with anything?" Anakin asked.

"They were found murdered in their home four and a half years ago. We could never solve the mystery surrounding the killings," Yan said.

"So...he murdered Erika and the man he hated most, but then it wasn't enough," Anakin concluded.

"No...we are guessing he snapped after we sent him to Agri-Corps. He was a clinical genius, so erasing himself from existence wouldn't have been too difficult for him. He planned to murder Nic and probably planned on keeping Erika, so he could be with her," Obi-Wan said.

"Only she probably rejected him, especially after he killed her husband and then he killed her in anger," Riley added.

"But her murder wasn't enough, so he went on a killing rampage. He's made his was to Coruscant for the ultimate revenge against the Jedi as a whole," Zia said.

"And now...he's targeted my family. Why?" Anakin asked.

"You and Padme remind him of what he hated most," Riley said.

"You mean we remind him of Nic and Erika?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. She's beautiful and you're a strong, capable, and handsome, everything he is not. You're happy and in love, with a beautiful family. And he wants more than anything to destroy that," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because we know who he is now and we're going to stop him," Anakin said.

"Mandy's parents are here," Bant said, as he poked her head in. Anakin exited the room and met the parents outside her room.

"Mr. And Mrs. Miller, I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said, as he shook their hands.

"Thank you so much...they told us you got to her in time," Nina, her mother, said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I...I just wish I could have got there sooner," Anakin said regrettably.

"She's alive...that's what matters most," Travis, her father, replied.

"I can take you to her. She's right in here," he said, as he took them into her room.

"Mommy...Daddy!" she called, as they congregated around her, tears of joy and relief flooding down their cheeks. Anakin picked Leia up in her arms and they quietly left the small family alone.

"Daddy...can we go home and see Mommy now?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her hair.

"Yeah, let's go get your brothers and sisters. Mommy should be getting home very soon," Anakin said, as Riley approached him.

"Now that we have a ID, we're sending his holo out to the news agencies. His face will be all over Coruscant within the hour. Go home and we'll call you if there is any development," Riley said.

"Are you sure? I can stay," Anakin replied.

"I want you home with Padme and the babies right now. I think it's best that we not leave them alone right now," Riley replied. He nodded.

"I agree. Call me the moment there's anything going on," he replied. Riley nodded.

"I will," he replied.

"Bye Grandpa!" Leia called, as she left with her father.

"Bye little sweetness," Riley called, as he glanced at the holo of their serial rapist/murderer.

"Your luck has run out, you Son of a Sith. You may think you're going to try and hurt my family, but you got another thing coming," Riley said, as he returned to the conference room...


	6. Part 6 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Enjoy and let me know what you think. It's time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 12

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

"Thank you again. Those words just don't seem adequate enough to describe how grateful we are to you for saving Mandy," Travis, her father said, as he shook Anakin's hand, while his wife put Mandy in the back seat of their speeder.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm a father too and I promise this man will be brought to justice," Anakin said, as he held Jenna in his arms, while the rest of his children stood around him. He nodded, as he and his wife got into their speeder and slowly drove off.

"Are we going home now, Daddy?" Jenna asked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's go home and see Mommy," Anakin said, as he loaded the children into his own speeder, before taking them all home.

* * *

Padme stepped out of her office and was immediately mobbed by Holonet reporters. Captain Typho and Tyler held them at bay, as they led her to the docking garage.

"The Senator is not discussing the serial killer case at this time. It is a Jedi matter," Typho called to them.

"Please Senator...surely you have something to say on your husband's daring rescue,"

Padme turned and saw Ethan and Steph there. She smiled.

"I cannot comment much on the case at this time. But know that my husband and the Jedi will bring this monster to justice. He will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law for his heinous crimes. That is all I am at liberty to say at this time. Thank you," Padme replied, as Typho and Tyler escorted her to her speeder.

* * *

Tyler parked the speeder in the garage at Republica 500. Padme got out and felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She turned and glanced around the dimly lit garage. She felt as if someone was watching her. She could see no one though and chalked it up to paranoia.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. She nodded.

"Fine. Thanks," she replied, as they headed inside.

* * *

"Mommy!" she heard her children call, as she entered the apartment.

"There's my babies," she said excitedly, as she accepted hugs from all of them. Padme looked up and saw the worry on her husband's face.

"Why don't all of you go play for a little while. Mommy will call you for dinner," Padme said. Their children scampered off to the playroom, as Padme put her arms around her husband's waist. She caressed the bandage on his forehead with a soft touch.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch and a couple burns," he assured her, knowing what she was thinking.

"You saved that little girl, but yet you still seem worried. You're close to catching this man, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. We even know who he is now. It's all over the Holonet by now," he said.

"But that's a good thing, right?" she asked.

"Yes...except he used to be a Jedi and he happens to be a certified genius. He'll be hard to track down," Anakin said, as he showed her the holo.

"This is him?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why is he doing this?" Padme asked.

"It's a long story, but unrequited love and rejection have a lot to do with it," Anakin answered.

"Something else is wrong. Tell me," she said.

"I found Leia's picture on his wall. It had a note with it, ensuring that you and our daughter are his next victims," Anakin replied.

"What...but why?" she asked.

"You remind him of the woman who rejected him. I remind him of the man that took her away from him. He wants to destroy me, since he knows I'm going to find him. He wants to destroy me through you and our children, before I can destroy him," Anakin replied.

"But that's not going to happen. We always have security around us," she insisted.

"He's a Jedi Padme...or at least he was. He's a genius too and can find his way through anything. I'm not letting you and our kids out of my sight," he said. She hugged him tightly.

"You'll get him and then he'll never hurt anyone again," she replied confidently. He nodded and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," he said.

"Okay. I'm just going to order us dinner in tonight from Dex's," she replied.

"Sounds great," he said, as he went to the playroom.

* * *

Padme held a book in her arms, as she entered the playroom later that night. She saw that her husband sitting in a chair, just content to watch them play.

"Is it story time, Mommy?" Kimberly asked sweetly, as she clutched a stuffed animal and toddled to her father.

"It sure is, baby girl," she replied.

"Can I sit with you, Daddy?" she asked. He smiled and lifted her into his lap.

"Of course you can, tiny angel," he replied, as Padme sat on the sofa. Jayden, Luke, and Leia climbed up beside her, while Jenna looked expectantly at her father. He smiled at her and pulled his tiniest angel into his lap, next to Kimberly. Anakin listened to his wife tell the tale of a princess who was cursed by an evil Sith with a sleeping spell and how the kiss of true love from her prince awakened her. Padme loved reading fairy tales to their children, since their own love was so very much like a real fairytale. By the end of Padme's tale. Jayden and Jenna were fast asleep, as usual. Kimberly's eyes were drifting open and shut. Luke was wired from the exciting light saber battle in the story and Leia was swooning from the romance.

"The end," Padme concluded.

"That was a great story, Mom," Luke said.

"Yeah. It was so romantic," Leia said.

"Okay you two, off to the fresher to brush you teeth. Take Kimmy with you," Padme said. Luke held a sleepy Kimberly's hand, as they went upstairs.

"We'll be in to tuck you in soon," Padme called, as she and Anakin carried Jayden and Jenna upstairs to their room. Together, they undressed them and put their pajamas on before tucking them into their beds. Then, with arms around each other's waists, they tucked their other three children in, before retiring to their own bedroom.

* * *

His latest captive sobbed uncontrollably, whimpering through the gag between her teeth. Picking this one up had been easy, for she was a hooker and trash as far as he was concerned. No one would miss her. But he wasn't going to kill her yet...not until she did something for him. He was focused on his real target, as he dressed himself. He was just going to use the whore to get his real target. He picked up his blade and his victim, who was no more than seventeen, screamed through the gag. He smirked, loving how his victims feared him. It made him feel so powerful. He undid the gag and put the blade to her throat.

"Please...don't kill me," she begged, as she sobbed.

"I'm going to offer you the change to save your worthless life, though I doubt anyone would miss a street walking whore like you," he hissed.

"Please...I'll do anything. Just don't kill me," she pleaded. He held up a peace of parchment in front of her face.

"You'll read exactly what's here and you'll make it sound convincing. While Anakin Skywalker is coming to save your useless life, I'll be torturing his lovely wife and daughter," he sneered, as he raised the recorder to her lips.

"Talk...and make it good or I'll add your heart to my collection," he hissed. She nodded in fear.

* * *

_Tears rolled down Padme's cheeks, as her captor tied her wrists to the bed posts. She trembled in fear, as he undressed her down to her undergarments, before picking up an unconscious Leia from the floor and placing her on the bed next to her mother._

_Please...please don't hurt her. You...you can do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt my baby," Padme sobbed. He smirked and she trembled, as he caressed her face._

_"So mommy wants to go first?" he hissed, as his gaze drifted to Leia, who slowly opened her eyes. _

_"Sorry, but I want her first. You'll get your turn soon," he snarled. Leia screamed, as he pounced on her. Padme screamed and cried, as her little girl was about to be raped right before her eyes. _

_"Nooo...please...!" Padme pleaded. Leia's blood curdling scream followed..._

* * *

Anakin shot up out of bed sharply. Unfortunately, this time he disrupted Padme's sleep, as she was spooned snugly against him.

"Ani...what is it?" she asked drowsily, as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She pulled the sheet around her body and scooted beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Baby...talk to me," she sad, as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"He had you and Leia. It was so real," he cried.

"Sweetheart...I'm right here and Leia is too. We're fine. It was just a dream," she assured him. Suddenly, Anakin's comlink chimed from the bedside table.

"Skywalker," he answered, as he snatched it from the table.

_"Anakin...he has kidnapped again. This victim managed to get a message out to us. We have her location, but we must hurry if we want to catch him, before he can kill her," _Obi-Wan said.

"Give me the coordinates and I'll meet you there," he said, as he jumped out of bed and began dressing. Padme pulled her robe on and quickly helped him fasten his utility belt.

"I'm putting Tyler and Typho on full alert. Promise me that you and the kids will stay home until you hear otherwise from me," he said. She nodded.

"I promise. Be careful," she replied. He nodded and kissed her tenderly, before hurrying down the stairs out to his speeder, which was parked on the veranda. Padme went to the kitchen to brew some caf, as the clock read only three-thirty a.m.. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep...

* * *

_"Anakin...here's the message we received almost an hour ago," _Obi-Wan said over the comm.

"Go ahead," Anakin replied, as he listened.

_"Help me...he has me. I'm in some warehouse...I think. He has me locked in a room. I managed to get free of my restraints, but he'll be back soon. Oh please hurry...he said he's going to kill me," _she cried.

"I'm on my way to the warehouse district," Anakin said.

_"I'm also there. I'll see you then,"_ Obi-Wan replied, as he cut the transmission. Anakin slammed the throttle down, as he took his speeder spiraling downward toward the lower levels.

* * *

"Have we heard anything yet?" Riley asked, as he entered the situation room at the Temple. Mace sighed.

"Nothing yet," he replied.

"Dammit. How did he manage to grab another girl?" Riley wondered.

"We're not sure yet," Qui-Gon replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Riley asked.

"Unfortunately, no, except I would feel much more at ease if you would go stay with Padme and the children. I don't have a good feeling about any of this," Yan replied.

"Me either. Tell you what, I'll got get Padme and the kids. Then I'll swing by and get Sola and the girls too. I just don't think we should take a chance," Riley said.

"I agree. Thank you," Qui-Gon replied. Riley nodded, as he left for the landing pad.

* * *

Anakin hopped out of his speeder and met Obi-Wan, as they entered the abandoned warehouse, where they could feel a faint life force. A sensor blinked red, as they passed by and suddenly, a large hologram appeared before them. It was Shane.

_"Greetings Skywalker and Kenobi. I see you have taken my bait. The little hooker I picked up tonight is a fantastic actress. You'll find her in the back room and while you're saving her worthless life, I'll be entertaining my real victims," _he sneered, making Anakin's blood run cold.

_"That's right, Hero With No Fear," _he spat in disgust.

_"Your lovely wife and daughter will be screaming and begging me to stop...but I won't. They will suffer like did after Erika tossed me away like garbage, just like the Jedi did when they threw me into Agri-Corps! You will suffer Skywalker, and you will as well, Kenobi when I go after your family next!" _Shane growled.

_"You have approximately one minute to save that little whore, before this whole warehouse goes up in flames when I detonate it. I win Skywalker, for it will be too late for your family by the time you find me," _

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran to the room in back and broke the door down. Obi-Wan pulled on the girl's restraints, snapping them, as Anakin scooped her up. Together, they ran out of the warehouse, as it exploded in a brilliant array of fire.

"How could I have been so stupid! He planned to get me away from my family, so he could go after them!"

"Give her to me and I'll take her to the Temple. You get to Republica 500," Obi-Wan said, as Anakin handed the girl to him, before hopping in his speeder. He sped off at blinding speeds, as Obi-Wan pulled the gag off her.

"I'm sorry...he said if I recorded the message, he wouldn't kill me," she sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm going to take you to be checked out by a Healer," he replied, as he put her in his speeder.

* * *

Shane sat in his speeder, looking at the Republica 500 building from the near distance.

"Republica 500...the most secure building on Coruscant, next to the Senate building," he mumbled, as he made a few calculations and then activated a complicated sequence on the high tech console in his speeder.

"Not so safe anymore..." he sneered, as what few lights that were on in the building at this hour went dark. He now controlled all power in the building. He picked up what looked like a blaster and loaded it with small darts. If anyone got in his way, one of these darts would put them to sleep in less than five seconds. Nothing was going to stop him. He would be revered after tonight, as the one who brought the Jedi's Golden Boy to his knees. He would go down in infamy and finally be someone treated with some importance. No one would dare to ever cross him again...

* * *

Padme sipped at her caf, as she read news developments on her datapad. Padme turned and saw Leia standing in the doorway in her little nightgown.

"Sweetie...it's the middle of the night. What are you doing up?" Padme asked. She shrugged.

"I sensed Daddy leave. Where did he go?" she asked.

"Daddy had an emergency, sweet girl. He'll be home soon," Padme promised.

"Let's get you back to bed, my little one," Padme said, as she took Leia's hand, when suddenly, the lights went out. A cold chill ran down Padme's spine, as she scooped Leia into her arms. She felt around the wall for the light switch, but there was no response from the lights.

"Oh my...a blackout," Threepio said, as his orange eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Threepio...light some candles. It looks like there's some kind of power surge," Padme said, as Leia clung to her.

"Yes Miss Padme," Threepio replied, as he went to carry out his task.

"It's okay sweetheart," Padme told her, as she felt around. Reaching into the top cupboard, above the refrigeration unit, Padme grasped a blaster, before slowly carrying Leia out into the living area with her. Threepio had lit a few candles that were now providing some light. Tyler entered the apartment from the veranda, startling Padme.

"Sorry Miss Padme, I didn't mean to scare you," Tyler said.

"That's okay Tyler. Do you know what's causing this blackout? It looks like it's just Republica 500," Padme stated, as she noticed how Coruscant's other building were still lit.

"It is. Captain Typho went downstairs to check with building security. The elevators are out though, so it will be a while, since he had to take the stairs," Tyler replied.

"Mommy...where is Daddy?" Leia whimpered, as she shifted restlessly.

"Daddy will be home soon, angel," Padme replied.

"Mommy...something bad is happening!" Leia cried, as she felt the darkness closing in around them through the Force.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Padme asked, as she looked up and Tyler and screamed, as there was a figure behind him. Shane put Tyler in a choke hold, but the younger, stronger man escaped it by flipping the assailant over his shoulder. Shane landed on his back, as Tyler pointed his blaster at him.

"Drop your weapon..." Tyler ordered. Shane smirked and ejected a dart from his gun, before doing so. In the darkness, Tyler did not see the small dart that now rested between Shane's fingers. Tyler hauled the man to his feet and produced a pair of stun cuffs.

"You don't really think I'll go down this easy, do you?" Shane taunted.

"Looks like you just did, pal," Tyler replied.

"You are wrong," Shane hissed, as he jabbed the dart into Tyler's hand. The potent sleep drug took just three seconds to take a hold. Padme screamed, as Tyler fell forward, unconscious to the floor. Padme fired her blaster at him, but Shane chuckled, as he activated a protective shield around himself with a small device in his hand, blocking her blaster bolts. Padme was stunned. Anakin had not been kidding when he said this guy was a technical genius. She ran up the stairs with Leia and quickly punched a code into the wall panel on Jayden and Jenna's room, locking it with a password only she and Anakin knew. She moved to Kimberly's room and did the same on the control panel.

"You can't escape me," Shane taunted, as he approached the stairs.

"Oh my...please don't hurt them," Threepio said, flailing his gold arms. Shane smirked sadistically

"Interesting craftsmanship, compliments of your maker, I suspect. Hope he can put you back together," Shane said, as he placed a small blinking chip on Threepio's chest. The droid was blown apart, though his parts were still mostly in tact. His head, torso, legs, and arms all lay on the floor in a separated mess. The droids eyes went dark, as Shane chuckled deviously. He ascended the stairs and cocked his dart blaster.

"Don't worry...this won't hurt. The real pain comes later when I make you pay," he sneered.

"For what?! We've done nothing to you!" Padme screamed.

"Blame your misfortunate on the Jedi and your husband then, if you must," he replied, as he took aim. Padme held Leia tightly and closed her eyes. The darts came at them, but Luke stepped to their rescue, blocking the darts with his blazing sapphire saber.

"Luke..." Padme cried, fearing for her son's life. Padme raised her blaster to the evil man.

"Back off," she warned.

"Or what...you'll shoot me? I thought you were a pacifist, Senator," he goaded.

"Not when someone threatens my children," she growled. Shane chuckled evilly.

"Feisty. I do like a challenge," he replied.

"Don't take another step toward my mom," Luke growled.

"So...you want to fight, kid?" he asked, as he drew his weapon.

"I have one of those too," he said, as he ignited an orange bladed light saber. His saber crashed on the ten-year-old's with surprising force and no mercy. Luke blocked several strikes and Padme hesitated to shoot, for she did not have a clear shot with her son in the way. Shane took advantage of that and used the Force to yank the blaster from her hand. Luke, having already been taught well by his father, used his momentary lapse in concentration to use the Force to shove Shane aside. Luke grabbed his mother's hand, as he started leading her to the stairs. But Shane took aim with his blaster and hit Luke with a dart in the back of his neck.

"Luke!" Padme screamed, as she put Leia down in order to catch Luke and keep him from falling down the stairs. Leia screamed, as Shane grabbed her and picked her up.

"Noooo!" Padme screamed, as he stuck her with a dart. She lay Luke down gently and got to her feet.

"Don't try it or I'll kill the boy," he warned. Padme stopped where she was, as he thrust Leia into her arms. He grabbed her arm roughly and brought his lips to her ear, taking a moment to sniff her hair.

"Come on beautiful. The sooner I get you back to my new place, the sooner the fun can begin," he hissed, as his hand slid down her body, touching her through her nightgown.

"Please...don't do this..." she cried. He whipped her around and she yelped, as he backhanded her across the face. He pulled her down the stairs, practically dragging her, as she dug her heels in. She paid for her resistance, as he grabbed her by the hair. Once they reached the stairs, he pulled her screaming form onto the veranda.

"Put her in the speeder," he snapped. Padme knew she had one chance at this. She just had to pray that he would leave her other children alone and give chase to her. If she could hide long enough, it would give her husband time to reach them. With determination only a mother could have, she spun around and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin, before running back into the apartment. She held Leia tightly, as she exited the apartment through the front door and disappeared into the darkness of the corridors. Shane doubled over, yelling in pain, as he tried desperately to recover. He stumbled to his feet, but Padme had a good head start. He slipped into the hallway and was met with the darkness of his own creation.

"Your dead...you and your little brat...you are all dead!" he screamed, as he started down toward the lift. It wasn't working, but he knew that she would head for the stairs in an attempt to make her way to the downstairs lobby. He smirked, thinking about how he could gain an edge. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and activated it. The device was a heat seeking infrared ray. It would point him to his victims in no time. He held the scanner up, as he walked and saw it flash red, indicating that something warm had passed through the space not too long ago. He smirked deviously.

"Tonight's my lucky night...two beautiful brunettes for the price of one," he sneered, as he entered the stairwell. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming from just a few floors down. He started running down the stairs after them...

Riley ran into the apartment, as his speeder docked on the veranda. The whole building's power was out and it made his blood run cold.

"Padme!" he called. He heard a faint sobbing and shined his light stick on the source. It was Neela, kneeling beside an unconscious Tyler.

"Neela...what in blazes happened?" Riley asked.

"I don't know...Padme's scream woke me up. When I came out, she was gone. Tyler and Luke...I don't know if they're okay," she sobbed. Riley spotted his grandson, face down, nearby. He checked Tyler's pulse and then Luke's.

"They're fine," he said, as he hauled Tyler to the sofa, before picking Luke up. Neela followed him up the stairs, where he could hear faint crying coming from the children's rooms.

"Artoo...it's me Riley. You can open their rooms," he said. Artoo did so and Riley carried Luke into Jayden and Jenna's room.

"Grandpa...what happened to Lukie?" Jenna cried.

"Luke is just sleeping. He'll be fine, tiny one," he told her, as Neela carried a sniffling Kimberly into the room.

"I heard Mommy and Leia scream. Where are they?" Jayden asked.

"I'm gonna go find them right now, little man. You are all gonna stay here with Neela, okay?" he asked. They nodded, as he patted Artoo's head.

"Lock this room up tight, short stuff. I'll be back," Riley said, as he ran down the stairs. He shined his light stick and noticed that the front door was wide open.

"I'm comin' sweetness. You just hang on," Riley said, as he ran toward the stairwell...


	7. Part 7 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! Enjoy and let me know what you think. It's time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 12

Luke and Leia: 10

Kimberly: 8

Mara: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 6

Nightmare on Coruscant: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/7

Padme held the stairwell railing, as she stumbled down the stairs with Leia in her arms. She stopped against the wall on a landing momentarily to catch her breath.

"Oh Ani...where are you?" she whispered to herself. She heard Leia whimper and she quickly started rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Shh...it's okay baby, Mommy's got you. I need you to be really quiet, okay?" she whispered. Leia nodded and buried her face, which was stained with tears, in her mother's chest.

"You can't hide from my heat seeking scanner. So, I wouldn't stop if I were you," Shane's voice taunted, making Padme's heart leap into her throat. She ran faster, as she heard him coming closer.

"Nooo!" Padme screamed, as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall. He ripped Leia from her arms and tossed her to the floor on the landing.

"Leia!" Padme cried, as she reached for daughter. She yelped in pain, as he slapped her.

"I'm really going to make you scream in a minute, you little whore," he snarled, as he started bunching her nightgown up, until he could see her thighs. An evil, lustful smile came to his face.

"Usually, I don't go after women older than Erika was when I killed her...but you're an exception. You don't look a day over twenty-two," he hissed.

"You're a coward," she spat. His gaze narrowed, as he barred his teeth angrily.

"What did...you call me?" he demanded.

"You heard me. You're a coward. You prey on little girls and women who are weaker than you are. Then you hide behind your inventions and technological abilities. My husband is a gifted engineer too...far more gifted than you could ever be, because he doesn't use his talents for evil. You're not even half the man he is," she spat. He smirked evilly at her.

"Oh, you think you know me, do you, beautiful? Maybe, but I know you too. You were promised to a man by your father and then you cried rape. You prance around, looking the way you do and really expect him not to want you. You destroyed your family honor for passion. You threw away your roots and people who had known you all your life for the high life with the galaxy's hero. I've seen the way you parade him around, the way you hang all over him," he spat.

"It shows just how little you know about her," Riley said, as he arrived. Padme looked up and saw his face, which was illuminated by a light stick.

"Oh, but I do know her. She's just like my Erika and I'm going to make her pay, just like I made Erika pay," he snarled.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter," Riley growled.

"Daddy...get Leia," Padme pleaded. Shane drew his blade and put it to her throat.

"Touch the little one and I'll cut her throat," Shane threatened.

"So, is this the father you hate so much?" Shane asked Padme.

"No, her bastard step-father is dead. He's burning in Sith hell for abusing my baby girl, right beside that little bastard that raped her. And you're about to join them," Riley growled.

"I don't think so," Shane said. Padme looked at her captor's arm, as it tightened around her neck. She sunk her teeth into his arm.

"Aaarrrgggghhh...bitch!" he screamed, as he threw her to the floor. Riley roared and tackled him. Padme screamed, as they went tumbling down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed, as she scooped Leia into her arms.

"Get back to the apartment, sweetness! Anakin is on his way. GO!" Riley called. She hated leaving her father, but Leia was her first priority. Padme ran up the stairs, as fast as her legs would carry her. Shane made a choking noise, as Riley's hands flew around his neck. Shane's flailing ceased and he stopped moving. Riley sighed in relief and stood up. He produced a pair of stun cuffs, but suddenly felt a tiny pain in his neck. He pulled out a small dart and felt his head swim

"Gotcha. A genius like me can't be outsmarted by the likes of you," Shane hissed. He laughed, as Riley tumbled down another set of stairs. Shane pulled out his heat scanner and with an evil smirk, he began scaling the stairs.

* * *

"Message to all units, this is Anakin Skywalker. Our perpetrator is in Republica 500. I want a ground and air perimeter surrounding the building in a five mile radius. All power to the building has been cut off. Use of flood lights will be needed. My ETA is five minutes. Suspect is armed and dangerous. The safety of his prisoners is a top priority, Surround him and detain him. Do not take any shots. Skywalker out," Anakin said, as he tossed his comlink into the seat beside him.

"Hang on angel," he said, as he slammed the throttle down and wove through traffic.

* * *

Padme locked the apartment front door and laid Leia down on the sofa.

"Mommy..." Leia asked sleepily.

"It's okay angel, I'm right here," Padme replied.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He'll be home soon," Padme answered. She screamed, as there was a loud bang on the door.

"Oh my God..." Padme cried, as she picked Leia up. She screamed, as the door was blown off, thanks to a small thermal detonator.

"Your father is a formidable man, but not quite able to outsmart me," Shane boasted.

"You are in way over your head, you have no idea," Padme warned.

"Oh, you mean with your dear husband? You don't really think he'll risk hurting me while I hold two of the most precious things to him in the galaxy, do you?" he taunted, as he grabbed her.

"You're mine. Put the kid down," he ordered. She nodded.

"Nooo..." Leia whined, as she clung to her mother.

"It's okay baby...it'll be okay," Padme said, as she set her down in the chair. Padme yelped, as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Time to have some fun, beautiful," he hissed, as he grasped the straps of her nightgown.

"You remind me so much of my Erika," he said. Padme cringed, as his hot breath slithered down her neck.

"You have three seconds to get your hands off my wife," a welcome, familiar voice said in the darkness. Shane was suddenly surprised, as the lights came on in the apartment.

"I installed a back up generator recently. But you didn't account for that it seems," Anakin said.

"Daddy!" Leia called, as she started to get up.

"If you value her life, then you'll tell her to stay where she is," Shane spat.

"Stay right there for now, princess," Anakin said, as Shane put his blade to Padme's neck.

"I'll kill her...I swear I will," Shane growled.

"If you try it, you'll be dead before your blade can pierce her skin," Anakin replied. Shane smirked and fired his dart gun.

"Noooo!" Padme cried, as the dart hit Anakin in the neck. He pulled the dart out and examined it.

"Impressive. Let me see if I can get this right. Sodium Iodine, mixed with magnesium psyclonodite...with a serelium dioxide chaser," Anakin said. Shane looked astonished.

"How do you know that...and why aren't you asleep?!" he screamed. Anakin smirked.

"This is potent stuff. Do you know if took me almost four years to build a complete immunity to this stuff?" he asked rhetorically.

"That's impossible!" Shane exclaimed.

"Not for one with a midichlorian count of over twenty-seven thousand. There aren't many chemicals that I'm not immune to including, but not limited to truth serum and the ysalamir," Anakin replied. Shane backed up, still holding Padme.

"You have no where to go. This building is surrounded," Anakin warned. Shane shoved Padme into Anakin and then grabbed Leia, before bolting toward the veranda.

"Leia!" Padme cried, as her daughter screamed.

"Oh Ani...please don't let him hurt our baby..." Padme cried, almost hysterically.

"Stay here," he told her, as he ran after him. Shane dumped Leia into his speeder and drove off like a maniac. Anakin grabbed his hover glider out of the trunk of his speeder.

"No one hurts my family. This ends now, you psychopath," Anakin growled, as he leaned forward. His feet were strapped in, as he zoomed into traffic. He took his grappling cable out and tossed it high into the air. It latched onto the speeder and Anakin slowly began to pull himself in.

"Daddy!" Leia screamed, terrified by the man that held her arm.

"Sit down and shut up, you little brat," he growled, as he grabbed his blaster. Leia screamed, as Shane fired wildly back at Anakin. Anakin summoned his powers and absorbed several of the blasts in his bare hand, before inching his way closer. Shane was desperate and floored it toward a nearby traffic pole.

"Nooo...Shane stop!" Anakin cried, fearing for his daughter's life. He laughed maniacally, as the speeder crashed into the traffic pole. Leia's harness held her in for the duration of the crash, but snapped as the car tilted sideways. The door flew open, spilling Leia out. She screamed, as she dangled from the speeder. Anakin flew underneath her and put his hands on her waist.

"It's okay Leia, you can let go. Daddy's got you," Anakin called over her screaming. She stopped and looked down, before letting go and wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck.

"It's okay princess, Daddy's got you now," Anakin whispered to her. Suddenly, a light saber blazed to life, as Shane put it to Anakin's neck. His face was a mess, bloodied and broken, having hit it on the steering panel.

"No one can outsmart me...and not even you can get out of this one, Chosen One," Shane snarled.

"That's where you're wrong," Anakin replied, as his eyes began to slowly darken, as he spotted fuel leaking from the speeder.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to take your little girl back to my place. I'm going to destroy her innocence and then I'll take her body back to your lovely wife. Your whole family will suffer!" Shane screamed, as he stared into Anakin's frighteningly dark blue eyes.

"You're going to burn for all the innocents that you've mercilessly slaughtered. Coming after my family was your biggest mistake ever. Justice for all the meek and all the innocent will be served," Anakin said, as his aura ignited the leaking fuel. He held Leia tightly, as he slowly moved them away. Shane only had seconds left, as he raised his light saber to strike at Anakin and Leia. But he would never complete that strike, for the speeder exploded in a brilliant array of flames. Anakin buried Leia's face in his chest and shielded her hearing with the Force, as Shane screamed in agony. He was burning now and the Force was punishing him for his crimes. His cries faded, as a transport of Clone soldiers arrived.

"General, are you both all right?" Commander Rex asked him.

"Yes, thanks Rex. Have them get the fire out and then his remains can be delivered to the Temple morgue," Anakin said.

"Of course. We'll take care of this. You get that little one home to her mother," Rex said. Anakin nodded.

"Thanks," Anakin said, as he slowly leaned forward on his hoverboard and sailed back toward home.

* * *

Padme was a frantic wreck, as she paced back and forth on the veranda. That monster had taken one of her babies, but she knew her husband wouldn't let anything happen to her. However, that still did not lessen her worry. She saw or rather felt her husband in the near distance. Her heart flooded with relief, as he slowly landed on their veranda carrying their daughter.

"Mommy," Leia said, as Padme accepted her into her arms from her husband.

"Oh sweetheart...are you okay?" she asked, as she began checking her over.

"I think she's okay, but Barriss is on her way to check both of you out, as well as Tyler," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani, he hit Luke with one of those darts too...and Daddy! I have to go find him! He was trying to protect us somewhere in the stairwell!" Padme cried.

"Shh...I'll go find him, angel," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"What happened? He didn't get away...did he?" she asked. He shook his head.

"He's dead Padme. He can't hurt anyone ever again," Anakin assured her. Padme sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if it was wrong of her to wish anyone dead, but she was glad that he was and could never try to hurt anyone again. Too many innocent girls had died at his hand. In some ways, Shane had become even more evil than Palpatine himself. The Sith killed thousands of people. They were faceless victims most of the time, not that this made it any better. But Shane was just as evil. He stared his victims right in the face as he tortured and killed them. He made each of their deaths personal. He stole their innocence and dignity. She hoped he was being justly punished in the afterlife for his crimes. Now, all his victims could finally rest in peace. Padme carried Leia upstairs and knocked on the twins' room.

"Artoo...the danger is over. You can unlock all the doors now," Padme said. The bedroom door slid open and her young ones rushed into her arms.

"Mommy!" they cried.

"We were scared!" Kimberly said.

"I know sweetie, but it's okay now. Daddy made everything better, just like he always does," Padme replied, as she hugged them, before putting Leia down.

"How is he?" Padme asked Neela.

"He seems fine. He's just sleeping," Neela replied. Padme brushed the sandy blonde hair from his forehead, before dropping a kiss there. Luke's eyes fluttered, as they slowly opened.

"Mom?" he asked, as he suddenly shot up.

"That man...where is he?!" Luke asked.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy got to us in time. You were so brave the way you protected your sister and me. I'm so proud of you," Padme said.

"I failed you, mom. I couldn't stop him," Luke replied.

"But you stalled him. You gave me the extra time I needed to get here," Anakin said from the doorway. Neela smiled and excused herself from the room.

"Tyler just woke up. He's asking for you," Anakin told her. She nodded and descended the stairs, as Anakin sat down on the bed beside Luke.

"I'm so proud of you for the way you protected your mother and sister for me. I might not have made it in time if you hadn't slowed him down for me," Anakin told him. Luke hugged him tightly.

"I think you're ready for your next big challenge as my padawan," Anakin said.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"The annual padawan tournament is in six months and I think you're ready to start competing," Anakin replied.

"Me? But most padawans don't start competing until they're at least fourteen," Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're special. And you're a Skywalker, after all. I was your age when I started competing. If you think you're ready, we'll start training right away," Anakin replied.

"You bet I am!" he said excitedly. Anakin smiled and hugged him. He pulled Leia into his lap, as the younger ones climbed around him. Padme felt tears well in her eyes, as she watched them interact. Anakin smiled at her and motioned her to him. She wiped her tears away and joined her family.

* * *

"Owww...man, I got one hell of a headache," Riley said, as he took the ice pack off the bump on his head.

"Now Daddy, keep that on," Padme scolded, as she placed it back on his bump and made him lay back down.

"Barriss said I'm fine, sweetness," he argued.

"Yes, but she also told me to make sure you take it easy. Now, stay put. I swear, you're worse than Ani," Padme said, as she continued to dote over him. Riley smirked at her and made a funny face at Kimberly, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa beside his legs. She giggled, as she saw her father come down the stairs with Barriss behind him.

"Is he okay?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. Everyone is going to be fine, so my work is done here," she said.

"Thank you Barriss," Anakin said graciously.

"Anytime Anakin," Barriss replied, as she saw herself out. Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme's waist and kissed her softly. They turned, as they heard a speeder land on the veranda. Jobal was the first to run in and sat down beside Riley.

"I'm fine Jo," he assured her.

"Fine? That bump on your head doesn't say fine," she replied.

"Oh come on, you know my head is harder than that. Besides, I'd do it all again for our little sweetness," he replied. Jobal hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Jo," he replied. The rest of their family filtered in and greeted Anakin and Padme, as well as the children with hugs. Anakin looked down and saw that his wife was getting all misty-eyed.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, my love. I'm perfect, in fact. I always am when we're all together like this," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Our love prevailed again, angel, and it always will," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they engaged in a passionate series of loving kisses. Then, together with their wonderful family, they congregated around the table for a family meal.

* * *

_In the next vignette, six months have passed since the serial killer stalked Coruscant. Luke has entered the padawan tournament at only age eleven, as his family cheers him on. Meanwhile, it is a busy election year on Coruscant. Bail's final term has come to an end. At the overwhelming request of his people, he will be returning to his post as Senator of Alderaan as soon as a new Chancellor is elected. The two candidates for the next Chancellor are Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla and Senator Bel Iblis of Corellia. Having been friends with Mon for a long time, Padme is expected to endorse Mon Mothma for Chancellor. But Padme is unable to do so, because of her recent romantic involvement with Prince Xizor. When Padme endorses Bel Iblis, bitterness develops between the two women. But Padme suspects and knows that if Mon Mothma is elected, then Xizor will use his power over her to influence her decisions as Chancellor. The Republic's security depends upon their next Chancellor. Who will it be? Will the Republic be safe under the leadership of Bel Iblis or will Mon Mothma, blinded by her affection for Xizor, gain power and ultimately jeopardize the democracy that Padme has dedicated her life to serving? Find out what will happen in the next Forever Destined Vignette: Change of Command. Coming soon!_


End file.
